The Transfer
by Megan Faye
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are transfered to another city. OnE Forever!
1. Transfered

Title: The Transfer

Rated: PG

Author: Megan Faye

Note: This is for my town; Redmond. Its a great town with bored cops. We got pulled over for going the wrong way on a one way street, and the cop ended up giving us directions, and no ticket. Another time, we were pulled over at 3:00am for driving with expired tabs. He told us to drive carefully; the roads were icey, and get the new tabs ASAP.

The town is beautiful, and I can see Olivia and Elliot trying to be New York cops here, and totally over-kill everything. In Redmond, you can get a 2 bed/ 2 bath apartment with washer and dryer, porch/balcony, in a complex with unlimited indoor heated pool access, work-out room, theater room, hot tub, sauna, and a pond with ducks for $850/month.

Apparently you can't get that in New York...

* * *

Elliot sighed heavily as he lugged the carry-on through the small isle of the plane. When he and Olivia decided to start fresh, this wasn't what they'd had in mind, but Washington needed good cops, who knew Special Victims and could train the officers in King County, where the new unit was starting. Until now, they hadn't needed one, but as the cities surrounding Seattle grew, the need for SVU grew. The captain pulled a few strings and wanted the two highest decorated SVU officers in New York to come lead the unit.

It would be temporary; 12 months.

It would be 12 months where he was away from New York, his ex-wife, and, until summer, his children. Twelve months where she would be away from the only home she'd ever known. Olivia almost turned it down, but when Elliot mentioned she could easily drive to Oregon to look up Hope and T-Bone, she caved. And now, she scrambled with her duffle to get off the plane with her partner. It had been a long and bumpy flight. Not that Elliot minded the flight. He'd slept. He slept through every single bump of turbulance, every cloud, every flash of lightning, and every time the woman next to him jumped and grabbed his hand for dear life. Olivia wasn't going to let him forget that he slept through the most frightening experience of her life.

She hated flying.

"You okay, Liv?"

"Screw you. Screw you and your sleeping pills," she muttered pushing past him to get off the plane before he had a chance to question her.

Elliot jogged up to her as she rushed through the terminal.

"Hey, Liv," he called. "What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked when he caught up.

"I **_hate_** flying."

"You were scared? Of _That_?"

"I didn't say I was scared. I said I hated it. Big difference, Stabler." Elliot smirked and attempted to take the large duffle from his partner. "What th-"

"I can put in on my roller thingy."

"Fine, take it."

"You need coffee?"

"I would love a tea," she sighed.

"Still on that herbal kick?" Olivia shot him a dirty look as they stepped onto the escalator down to baggage claim. She rubbed at her shoulder mindlessly. "Move," he groaned, shooing her hand. He rubbed her shoulder roughly as the stairs descended. She leaned into his touch, moaning lightly at the massage. "Better?"

"Much," Olivia said, stepping onto the polished floor of SeaTac Airport. She glanced around a moment until she found their baggage claim and walked over as quickly as she could. It almost felt like she was distancing herself from her partner.

"Can you grab my bag? I'm going to pick up the rental car. I'll meet you outside here."

"Okay. Get something with a CD player." He nodded and took off with the carry-on bags.

A good 20 minutes later, Olivia stood on the curb outside of the air port, with two very large bags. Either Elliot had forgotten how big and heavy his suitcase was, or how short Olivia's patience really was wearing. She was very tempted to 'lose' his bag somewhere. But, her suitcase hadn't been big enough, and her favorite pair of boots had ended up hitching a ride in his bag. Elliot was a very lucky man for that little favor he'd done.

A dark blue car pulled up to a stop in-front of Olivia. Elliot stepped out, big smile on his face.

"Oh, look at what they had for rent! Four-door, automatic, HEATED seats, CD Player, as requested, and sun roof."

"Nice."

"Nice?"

"Very nice?"

"Jesus Christ, Liv, you are hard to please."

"Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough." Elliot froze, not expecting her to respond quite like that. "Are you going to load the bags, or do I have to hurt you?"

"Loading, Ma'am," he teased. Liv narrowed her eyes for a second before giving in and smiling at her partner. "Notice anything?"

"What?" she asked, looking around.

"Its the middle of winter, and there's no snow. Its gotta be 45 out here!" Liv raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I think I like Seattle."

* * *

"Detectives," the young captain called. "Come in, have a seat." Elliot and Olivia walked through the little squadroom. Each desk had a computer similar to the nice one Olivia had in Computer crimes. The computers they had in 1-6 SVU were old; refurbished from Computer crimes.

"I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson."

"Pleasure," he said, shaking hands. "Captain Migel Torres. Welcome to Redmond. We're going to keep today short and sweet. We officially open this unit 3 days from now at 9:30am. Monday is going to be a busy day for you two. Brass decided to make it voluntery, and we have plenty of officers, but no one, not even me, is trained for this job full time."

"No one is. When you are 'trained,' its time to get out of the unit," Elliot said, eyes cold.

"Anyway," Torres said, feeling a little intimidated. "Redmond/Sammamish sees very little crime. The problem is more in Seattle. "

"Then why are we here?"

"The problem is moving." Torres bent behind his desk and lifted a box up. "This is full of files in our area that Seattle dumped in our laps because they are too busy in the big city to clean up Microsoft." Elliot and Olivia passed glances at each other. "The MS employees aren't a problem. They drive fast, but they're well insured. But for Microsoft to function, they need places to eat, dry cleaners, coffee shops, daycares, grocery stores. For every job at MS, 5 more minimum wage jobs open up in the area; bringing in mostly good hard workers, but-"

"Also attracts the scum of the City?"

"Yeah."

"So what will we be doing here exactly?"

"You, Detective Stabler, will be acting captain. I'll be your right hand man-"

"Hell no."

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to train you, put me in the field. I'll help you more by training one of your detectives. Pair me with someone, Liv with someone else, and we'll have your starters trained in 3 months." Torres considered the offer. "I'm not a captain; I'm a detective." The three stepped out into the squadroom and looked around. It was void of anything personal, and none of the desks were spoken for.

"Fine. You know more about this than I do. Pick a desk." Elliot and Olivia picked desks across from eachother, in similar positions to their desks in New York. "How long have you two been partners?"

"Eight years," they answered at once.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm in over my head with you two?" Olivia smirked. "Let me show you how-" Olivia had already started setting up her computer. "Ever thought about computer crimes?"

"Been there. Done that," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Your squad room needs a _lot _of work, Torres. Here's what I see: Table in that corner with coffee pot, room for donuts-"

"El?"

"What?"

"This isn't the 1-6." Elliot chuckled. "He's trying to set up our old squadroom here." Torres smiled.

"We can put the coffee pot there if it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy. Anything else?" Olivia looked up.

"Where's the lock-up, and an interrogation room?" Torres pointed through a pair of swinging. Liv nodded. "We need a white board, and a large computer screen for the whole room to be able to read from."

"All of that was on the list your captain faxed over. It'll be here tonight, and ready to go tomorrow."

"Good. I want to get started at 8:00." Torres gagged on his coffee.

"Nothing here really starts until 9:30. Microsoft is a laid back company, so all the area businesses keep those hours."

"Exactly," Olivia said. "Get an early start before the cases start coming to us. Now, we can't live in a hotel." Torres wondered to himself what she'd have said if their hours were 8:00am. he shuddred at the thought.

"You'll be on our pay-roll. Its decent. There are a few nice apartment complexes down 148th." Torres pulled out a few apartment ads from his desk and brought them to Elliot and Olivia "This one over here pretty much sucks; its filthy, but close," he said, pointing to the first one. "This one is good, and I know the manager. He's willing to cut you a deal. You'll be given a car to use, so you can return your rental."

"Damn. I like the rental." Elliot sighed. "Where is 148th?"

"Take a right out of here, right at the light, and right on Redmond Way. Keep going until you hit 148th, go left." Torres typed into a map finder, and printed out directions, and a letter of reference. "Hand them this, and you'll be accepted. You'll be able to move in tonight, probably."

* * *

After setting up Elliot's computer, Liv hit a coffee shop across from the police station. The tea was exactly what she needed. It also gave her a chance to look at the area around work. There was a movie theater, fast food place, Sushi place, a strip mall of little shops and video game arcades. There was a grocery store and three coffee shops.

She grabbed a coffee for her partner, and headed back so they could find a place to live. He was just getting into the car when she stepped up.

"Oh, that smells like coffee," he said, oogling the cup his partner held. He took the cup from her gently, and inhaled deeply. He took a ginger sip, careful not to burn himself. "This is the best coffee I've ever had, Olivia."

"My tea was all right-"

"Seattle, Liv. **Seattle.** Its the coffee capitol of the country. You have to try it, just a sip."

"I don't drink coffee any more, Stabler," she said, her tone warning him to back off.

"A sip won't kill you-"

"FINE!" she hissed. She took his coffee took a sip. "There." She sipped again. "Happy?" Another sip. "I drank-" sip. "Coffee." Sip.

"Liv?"

"What?"

"Can I have it back?"

"Get your own." Elliot laughed and buckled his seatbelt. The rental car would be returned the next day, so they had one day with their nice little car. Olivia looked at the list and the directions. "Looks like they're all within 10 minutes."

"Redmond isn't that big. We could live in another city all together and still be 10 minutes out-" Liv chuckled. "What?"

"The apartments are in Bellevue." Elliot smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in mostly silence until they reached the first place. There were buildings scattered about, with covered parking, tennis courts, and azalea bushes everywhere. "No way we can afford to live here, El," she muttered.

"We'll rent together. You look like you're in-love." Olivia blushed and looked back at the map. Elliot pulled into the parking spot and turned the car off. "With our full 6-months payment given in advanced, we can haggle it down to $2,000 a month and be able to scrape through if you like the place. We'll have to dip into our own savings for food and anyting extra, but we can live here."

"There is no way this cost less than $3,000 a month, there's a pool." They walked into the leasing center. "Hi, I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner, Detective Stabler. We're on temporary assignment from NYPD to-"

"Migel sent you here!" the leasing agent said, grinning. "Let me show you what we have. Right now we only have 2 bedroom units available; middle of remodelling." Olivia's stomach dropped. "Our pool is heated, open until 10 on weeknights, 24 hours on Friday and Saturday. The hot tub and work out room close at 11:00 nightly, and the theater is free to use when no one else is using it. Let me show you the available units. Top floor is not going to be ready for another 2 days, but our bottom floor is ready now." The three walked through the complex to an apartment with a view of a pond with a fountain and willow trees on the opposite side. "Here we go," he said, opening the door. Liv looked around. The apartment was huge. It was as big as Elliot's house in Queens.

"How much?" Elliot asked. Olivia sighed, lookin around.

"It usually runs for $1,400, but for a friend of Migel, and for two cops, I'll drop it to $885/month." Olivia whipped around.

"Where do I sign?" she called over her shoulder. Elliot chuckled.

"Can we at least look at the whole place first?"

"Two bedrooms, Two bathrooms, washer and dryer in the unit-"

"Okay, I'm convinced," Elliot said.

* * *

By midnight, the two had signed a lease, found a 24-hour grocery store, and set up their lap-tops and sleeping bags in the living room. Olivia, being the smarter of the two, bought an inflateble matress while Elliot mulled over coffee pots. He grumbled a bit as he lay on the floor, tossing in the sleeping bag.

"Couldn't have gotten two?" he moaned.

"You forgot tea, sugar for your coffee, milk for the 8 boxes of cereal you bought, and all you care about is a mattress?" Liv asked. She chuckled softly in the dark. Elliot could hear shuffling around on the matress. "Come on, its a double sized. We can both fit for tonight," she called into the darkness. Within seconds, she felt her body bounce off the matress and onto the floor. "Ow!"

"Sorry, its dark in here. You okay?"

"My ass hurts," she laughed. Elliot tried not to laugh at his partner, but failed at the task. He felt her lay her sleeping bag on the matress, and slide in carefully. As she got comfortable, Elliot turned, and fell off. "Smooth," she offered.

"We're not going to fit with the sleeping bags between us," he sighed. "Come on, we'll lay on yours and under mine."

"S'cuse me?"

"You bag is softer inside and mine is heavier. Unzip it." Olivia obeyed and paid her sleeping bag flat. "Its just one night, loosen up."

"How'd you know I was tensing up? Its pitch black in here."

"I know you." Elliot threw his bag over her and climbed in. Their backs were to each other. "Christ, come here," he moaned, turning to face her. She stiffened as his arm draped around her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to rest my arm here so we can get a little sleep. Okay?"

"Sure," she whispered. In all honesty, she loved the feel on his strong arms around her. It was then that she settled back into his chest a bit and sighed. A hand pushed her hair gently down. "Sorry."

"Its fine. Just didn't want it up my nose," Elliot murmured sleepily. "So day one is complete."

"364 to go," she answered. Olivia wiggled in his arms lightly in an effort to get a little more comfortable. Elliot lifted his arm until she was still, then rested it around her again.

* * *

Liv's eyes shot open. The dream she had was vivid, and very intense. She felt herself blushing from thinking about what Elliot had done in her dreams the night before. She glanced at her cell phone. 6:38am.

"Damn," she hissed, scrambling out of the sleping bag.

"Mmm?"

"Its nearly 7. We overslept-"

"Liv, its not even a quarter to 5," he whined. "You're on New York time." Olivia froze for a moment, and her shoulders slumped. She slowly got back into the bed and snuggled into his arms.

"You sure you're okay with this, El?"

"I always slept better with a beautiful woman in my arms," he said, sleepily. "B'sides, I trust you. We're friends, partners, and there's no way we can both fit here without getting a little close. We'll live. Promise." Olivia relaxed further into his embrace.

"I trust you, too," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "El?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think the captain sent us?" Elliot mumbled something. "What?"

"We pissed him off when it came to Simon," he said a little louder. Olivia stiffened up again. "Not just you, both of us. I didn't have to lie to him, or defend you, but I did," he said gently.

"Why?"

"B'cause...you're my partner."

* * *

Olivia had more confidence in her walk than most women. It was something Elliot admired. Even though she was unsure of herself outside of SVU, she would never show it. Liv put a box on her desk and began unpacking things; a picture of her mother, a picture of Simon, and a new one Elliot hadn't seen. It was a shiney silver frame and had Liv and Simon. She looked so happy. Elliot smiled at the sight of her so relaxed. Olivia nudged him out of the way and handed him a few framed pictures of his kids.

"Thought you might like a few of your pictures that you forgot to pack."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." As they finished unpacking their supplies, young detectives filed into the squadroom, looking at the changes Elliot and Olivia had made in the 2 hours they'd been there. "Gentlemen," she called, getting their attention. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson, this is my partner, Detective Stabler."

"Morning," Elliot said.

"Its Saturday and training begins Monday. We need this mess sorted before then. I've read everyone's files, and I've assigned you each a partner and a desk. Garver, Daniels, you two are here and will be working with me. Miller, Porter, you two are there, and will be working with Detective Stabler. For now, Stabler and I will be going on the runs, questioning, working with the victims. Every thing we do, you watch, learn-"

"I've been a detective for 4 years. I know my job," Porter said.

"And I've been an SVU detective for 13 years. Trust me when I tell you this work is different," Stabler said, pegging the man as the trouble maker of the group. "Many people wanted to join the unit; you were chosen based on your jacket. Every one of you is a great detective, dedicated to your job."

"Here's how the next twelve months look for us here in Redmond. You have two months to train before we let you go on your own. When you are off working in 2 months, we'll bring in two more people to train for two months, and then two more. Then for the next 6 months, we'll be a regular part of the unit, keeping things running smoothly, and getting the squad going. In one year, we'll assess you. We will determine official ranks then, or if the unit needs to be completely wiped," Olivia said bluntly.

"Its up to you guys if you keep the jobs, raises, and the unit."

"If we start on Monday, why are we here? My kids have a game today."

"Does this squadroom look ready to you?"

"Yeah...?"

"Then you're an idiot. You need to set up your computers, order new business cards, we need to set up the cribs-" The men gave him questioning looks. "When you got an open case, some psychopath on the loose, pulling kids into a minivan, and dumping their bodies three days later, you don't leave the job," Elliot said, rage filling him. "There will be cases that have you puking into Puget Sound, but you will have to comtinue to work them."

"You are going to see things that will probably give you nightmares, hear kids tell you things you never wanted to hear, and hopefully you'll rise to the occasion and put some scum behind bars. Everyone has a computer at their desk, start setting it up. Stabler and I are going to map this sparkling new building, and find a place for sleeping quarters."

Elliot grabbed his coffee and the two set off down the hall. They passed the holding cell, the first two interrogation rooms, and found a dead end with one last room, where a victim could look at a line up. They made their way through the squad room to the captain's office.

"Cap?"

"Hmm?" Torres said, looking up from his computer.

"Locker rooms, showers, work out room, and dorm?"

"Um, we have all but the dorm." Elliot scoffed.

"You gotta be kiding me." Torres rolled his eyes. "It there a room where you can put 6 military style bunk beds?"

"I have two offices I was going to leave open for the teams-"

"Please tell me you don't want to split the squad. This isn't a normal unit. These people need to be in the squad room together. Puting them in an office, isolated from everyone else'll drive 'em crazy. In this line of work, they will need each other more than you'll even understand as a Captain."

"I read your jacket; Its just you and Benson that are too close. Psych evaluation and everything. According to Captain Cragen, the minute you get to New York, one of you is out of the unit, the other is out of the NYPD all together if you screw this up. But you're split up either way. I'll keep the squad together, but don't even think about crossing me. You got that?" Elliot stood nose to nose with the man.

"I got it."

"Good. Go make your dorm."

* * *

Well, How did ya like Chapter 1?


	2. Music from another Time

Sorry its taken so long to update. I wanted to finish Where We Belong, and got sidetracked. Here's Chapter Two! And to OneTreeFan, thanks for the help! You broke my writer's block once more! Squee! And yes, I'm drinking coffee from my Giant mug, Rach.

* * *

Elliot awoke his second morning in Redmond with Olivia curled into his chest. It left a good feeling in his heart as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo, and felt the deep, even breaths against him. It was still, and dark from the angle he could see through the glass door in the livingroom that lead to the back deck. A lone black bird was resting on the railing.

"Mmm," came a soft moan next to him. "No," she mumbled in her sleep. "Ell...no..."she whispered. Elliot frown and furrowed his brow, trying to make out what she was saying.

"I'm here, Liv," he murmured into her ear. "You're safe." She was still again. Elliot was satisfied she wasn't scared, and snuggled her closer. "You're safe with me, Olivia." Rain started falling outside, sending the blackbird flying. The soft patter lulled him back towards slumber; Olivia's body spay and shampoo helped him relax as well. Elliot smiled and gently nudged hair from her face. He was falling in-love, and he knew it.

"Ellio!" Olivia screamed, sitting up. She was seaty, and shaking.

"Olivia? I'm here, I'm right here!" He pulled her back into the blankets. "You're safe. It was just a nightmare." Olivia looking him over, feeling for something. "What-"

"No bullet holes," she said, hugging him. "You're alive..."She was shaking, and Elliot was sure she wasn't awake enough to know exactly what she was doing.

"Shh," he whispered. "I'm alive and well." He pulled her back into his bare chest.

"Guitano," she told him, hiding her face in his chest.

"I thought so."

"El..."

"Shhh, sleep." He combed at her hair with his fingers, gently pushing her to relax and sleep. She was shaking too hard to calm down. "Olivia, look at me." Their eyes met in the dark. "You are safe with me. I will not let anything happen to you here. All right?" She nodded. "I am safe. You've always kept me safe, and I will always keep you safe." Olivia sighed deeply, and currled herself back into his chest. She felt safe again and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey," she said, leaving the bathroom. Elliot was on the floor of the living room, fiddling with his lap-top and eating cereal. "Shower is all yours."

"FanTAStic!"

"So, we have the whole day to ourselves. What should we do?"

"Buy a table? Perhaps a chair?"

"Sarcasm gets you no-where, Stabler." Elliot looked up at his partner, seeing her in tight jeans, tank-top, and her wet hair pulled back into a pony tail. His heart thumped in his chest and his breath caught. "Take a picturel; it'll last longer."

"Sorry, you just look nice. Can't a man notice when his friend is all dolled up?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry. You just look nice, is all." Olivia smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thanks." Elliot, still shirtless closed his lap-top and rinsed his bowl. She found herself watching him as he slurped at the pinkish milk left behind from his cereal.

"Its 38 outside. Rained all night. It'll be 65 tomorrow."

"Figures the sun would take vacation the same day I do."

"Its Seattle. Are you surprised by the rain? Coffee is fresh. Just enough for one more cup." Olivia rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee. As she stirred, her mind wandered back to the night before where her nightmares had invaded her thoughts again. She shook them away and pulled her coat on. "How about this; we'll see a movie, buy some furniture, and order pizza?"

"Better idea; buy furniture, rent a movie, and I'll cook."

"You can do that?" She was about to throw a snide remark back when her phone went off.

"Benson," she said.

"_Liv, its Cragen. You two okay over there_?"

"Yep, fine. I may kill my partner before the year is up, but we're okay for now."

"_Get the unit up and beat feet back. Squad's not the same without you two_."

"So this rumor that we're being split up?" Elliot turned, listening intently.

"_Sounds like your captain doesn't know when to shut the hell up. I'm not doing the splitting, and we're all fighting it for you. If you aren't here, they can't split you up_."

"Thanks Captain." Liv snapped her cell phone shut and pocketed it. "He's working on keeping us together."

"Nice. I'll be out in ten," he called, grabbing his duffle and heading for the bathroom.

Olivia checked her e mail and waited for her partner, and listened as he sang loudly in the shower. This was one of his quirky habits she knew she would come to be annoyed with, or perhaps in-love with. At this point, she wasn't sure which.

And then he started singing a different song. One that meant more to her than she cared to think about. Desperado. Tears welled in her eyes as he sang, and she fought to push his voice out of her head. Her efforts failed, and his voice began to melt into her mother's, and she could almost hear the labored piano struggling in the background. The soounds of her youth often troubled Olivia, but this was more than she could handle. Her mother did one thing well; she taught Olivia to play the piano, where Serena herself could barely play. Serena could read the notes, and play the basic tune, but never mastered Olivia's talent for playing with emotion and feeling, or playing by ear. Serena never fully learned to play her favorite song; Desperado. She coulds struggle through it if the music was in front of her, but never well. Olivia loved when her mother played. Serena played when things were good, when she was happy.

It had been so long since Olivia heard her mother play the piano.

Olivia scrubbed the tears off her cheeks and quickly pulled her headphones on, and turned up her computer to block Elliot's voice. The sounds of Matchbox 20 invaded her ears, and she took a deep breath. This song wasn't much better for her mood, but it was still better than Desperado. The lines 'Hey, its me. I can't get myself to go away. Hey, its me, I can't myself to go away. God I shouldn't feel this way,' spoke in volumes to her about herself. She changed the song, putting her MP3 player on Shuffle. When it came up with something that was between relaxing and cheerful, she felt relief wash over her.

A hand on her shoulder told Olivia it was safe to remove her headphones.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Elliot said, smiling down at her gently.

* * *

"If you would read the directions, this would go a lot faster, Liv."

"No it wouldn't."

"You don't even own a DVD player in New York. How would you-"

"Done." She turned on the television and the DVD player. "Ass," she joked.

"This place looks less...ghetto."

"What, an air mattress not good enough for Prince Elliot?"

"Ha...Ha...Ha...No. My back is sore still."

"Really, I slept like a baby," Olivia lied. Elliot chose not to remind her of her dreams.

"Actually, I was just getting used to sleeping with you," he taunted. He took pride in watching a blush creep up her neck. He knew that he'd made her nervous; she was pulling her hair back into its pony tail. She needed to feel in control of something. "Olivia," he said gently.

"What?"

"If you need me, you know, bad dreams and all, I'm just across the hall."

"What bad dreams?" He sniffled and shrugged it off.

"Just saying...door is always open..."

"Good to know." There was a long silence as she pup the DVD in. "Mine's always open, too."

* * *

"Who wants our first official case?" Elliot stood and took the file.

"Looks open and shut," Caleb Miller said, looking over Elliot's shoulder at the file. Elliot glared at him, and snapped the file shut. "Sorry."

"It does look open and shut, but this whole unit is gray. There is almost nothing that's black and white. Remember that," he said, gently. "Miller, Porter, pack it up. We're going to Overlake to interview the vic." He passed the file to his lackies.

"Any suspects?"

"Neighbor; Vik Ping," Porter said, looking at the file.

"We're on it." Garver and Daniels followed Olivia to her King County issue sedan. "You know where everything is?"

"Yeah," Daniels said. Olivia tossed him the keys. "Detective," Daniels said, getting in the front seat. "I have a word of advice to you and your partner."

"Oh?"

"You're not in New York."

"Really? See, I was wondering where we were. Not in New York! _That's_ why I couldn't find the subway this morning! Thank you, Daniels, for pointing that out."

"Your New York attitudes suck. We're not like that here. Sarcasm isn't a basic form of communication here. You're more likely to get sent home if you two don't cool your jets. Calm down; no one is attacking you!" Liv sat back. "Things are different here; people are different."

"I got it. Drive."

"You're already on thin ice with the Captain...both of you."

"If you two would relax and treat us like people instead of lackies, we would get along a lot better."

"I'm sorry," she said, gently. "This is just how we worked with our squad in New York."

"Anyone pull a gun on you for it yet?"

"We're all good friends."

"You and your partner seem pretty close," Daniels said, softly. "Close as me and my wife."

"After being partners for almost 9 years, we would be close."

"My partner in my old unit in Seattle...we were together 6 years when he was shot. Died almost instantly. His kids were 15 feet away." Olivia was silent. "You ever lose a partner?"

"Almost," she said, as memories from the Gitano case flooded her mind. She still couldn't shake the look in his eyes from her mind. He looked helpless and scared. She'd never seen him scared before they took this case. And never seen him scared since. That case shook them both to the core.

* * *

Elliot tossed in his bed, wide awake. It wasn't the bed that was uncomfortable; it was brand new, and very nice. It was Elliot. He wasn't comfortable. He missed her. He missed the smell of her hair, the sound of her soft snoring, and the warmth of her body against his. He also missed the excuse to hold her. He tried to think of a reason to cross the hallway, but couldn't find a valid one that wouldn't get him kicked in the groin. He stood and made his way to the door. It was silent in the apartment.

Little did he know that across the hall, Olivia was awake, standing at her own door, trying to think of a reason to climb into his bed and hold him.

* * *

She shivvered and pulled the coat tightly around her shoulders. It was taking Elliot an eternity to unlock the car. While is was definitely warmer than New York, the humidity of Redmond made it feel much, much colder. At last, her door was unlocked and she could climb in.

"You okay?"

"Next time, I drive."

"Okay..." Elliot flipped the heater on and pushed her favorite CD into the player. "This should help your mood." Olivia smiled and hummed along to the music, occasionally tossing in a line. But the song changed. It wasn't her CD. Elliot had made a new one with a mix of her favorite songs and his. And his favorite song was Desperado.

"Elliot-"

"So we can both have our music on one CD."

"I can't listen to this song."

"I listen to your music-"

"Anything but this, Stabler," she said, grinding her teeth and pressed the buttons on the cd player. The car went silent.

"All right..." he said gently. "No love for Desperado-"

"It was my mother's favorite song." Elliot took mental notice of the faulter in her voice. Olivia cleared her throat.

"So...sleep okay?"

"Great," she lied. "You?"

"Terrific." He could read her. She was tired, and was probably up later than he was. Tonight, he would find a reason to cross the hall.

* * *

"So she lied?"

"Yeah. They both lied."

"But she's 16, he's still guilty."

"Oh, very much so." Olivia stirred the coffee mindlessly and yawned. "Nothing is open and shut in this unit, guys."

"Oy."

"So, court is scheduled tomorrow at 3:30. You can handle it." Daniels nodded. "You got a first name?"

"Jack."

"Funny."

"Its Pete. You guys go on a first name basis in New York?"

"Occasionally. Fin and Munch...I couldn't see calling them Tutuola and John."

"Munch?"

"Yeah. John Munch and Odafin Tutuola."

"Wow, and I thought it was strange that my kid has a boy in her class named Karen." Liv chuckled lightly. "See? Relax...its not so hard." He winked and stood up from his desk. "Captain said to take take the weekend. We'll be on call, but we don't need to be here. "

"A weekend? What's that?" she asked, sarcastically. "Haven't had a weekend in years."

"Again, you can relax here. Hell, you can chill-ax here." Olivia laughed. "You need to do that more."

"What? Laugh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

They had been in Redmond a full week. Since they moved into their own rooms, neither had been able to cross that hall way, although both were more tempted each night. Tonight, Elliot stood with his door open, trying to force himself to cross. His legs were still. He couldn't go backwards or forwards at this point.

"Now or never," he told himself. Slowly, he crossed the hall, hand on the door knob. Olivia cried out in her sleep and he flung the door open. "Liv?" he said, trying to wake her.

"No!" she cried. Elliot shook her a little more forcefully. "Elliot!" she yelled, sitting up. She was sweaty, cold, and shivvering.

"Gitano?" She nodded. "Scoot."

"wha-" He slid into bed next to her. It was then he realized she wasn't wearing pajams, just a T shirt and panties. And he was in little more than boxer-briefs.

"Come here," he said, pulling her to his chest. "You're safe. Sleep. Hope and T-Bone will be here tomorrow, Remember?" She nodded and curled into his chest. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_," he sang softly into the dark. Elliot turned onto his side, and Olivia buried herself into his chest.

* * *

Chapter two, folks! I'm already working on Chapter 3 :) 


	3. A Friend Lost

Here's Chapter 3. I'll write Chapter 4 tomorrow after work :)

As always, I have to thank a few people for keeping me going: Mainly, my husband tonight. He's such a sweet heart!

* * *

Elliot hummed as the water poured over him. It had always been his morning ritual to sing in the shower, and usually it was Desperado. However, since Olivia didn't want to hear it, he tried to find something else to sing. Its funny how when you know one thing is the only thing you've been asked not to do, its the only thing you can think to do. All other songs he liked, he couldn't remember the lyrics suddenly. He forced himself to be as quiet as possible, and finish his shower quickly.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, He could see Olivia at her computer, headphones on. She'd heard him humming. Guilt plagued him.

"Liv," he called, touching her shoulder.

"Next time I hear it, Stabler, I'll flush." The idea that she would cause him physical pain worried Elliot. The song caused more damage than he realized.

"Nice mood we're in today."

"I told Hope the truth about me and she's not coming." Elliot sighed.

"Sorry."

"I'm going out."

"Care if I join you?"

"I need to be alone." Olivia grabbed her keys and left, slamming the door behind her. Elliot sighed and rubbed his forehead. _'One step forward, two steps back_,' he thought to himself.

* * *

When Olivia arrived home, several hours later, what she found surprised her. There was a note taped to the door with her name on it. 

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. Elliot," she read outloud. Olivia opened the door. The apartment was mostly dark, except the candles on the table. Elliot was sitting on the counter, waiting.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"What's this?"

"Made dinner."

"You can do that?" she teased.

"Ha, ha," Elliot mocked. "Its not Rainbow Room quality, but its a meal cooked for a friend. Nothing better in the world." Elliot pulled a casserole from the oven. To Olivia's (and Elliot's) surprise, it smelled wonderful. "Vegetarian," he offered.

"Thanks."

"Olivia, I'm sorry."

"Its just a stupid song. I shouldn't let it upset me so much."

"Its not stupid. The song brings up bad memories, and I-"

"No it doesn't. It brings up good memories. It brings out the best parts of my life with my mother. She played piano when she was happy." Liv didn't need to tell him any more. Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"Liv," he said. He took a deep breath, courage building inside him. "I-" His cell phones inturrupted them "Stabler."

Olivia watched her partner mood change instantly. He was completely silent, but he looked worried.

"We're on our way." He snapped the phone shut. "Get your coat."

"Where-"

"Pete Daniels was shot. He's dead."

* * *

"Its the Panty Police," a cop said, seeing Liv and Elliot walking through the tall grass. "I think this qualifies as Homicide, folks." 

"He was Benson's partner."

"Yeah, for 5 whole minutes." Olivia whipped her head around and stood nose to nose with the officer.

"Back off, Porky," she said. The man wasn't about to argue with a beautiful woman who held a gun. Olivia turned to examine the crime scene.

"Olivia," Elliot started.

"I see it. Tell homicide we're taking over. This is an SVU case," Olivia told the officers. She pointed at the man's boxers several feet away in the grass, although Pete was fully dressed.

* * *

"So here's what we know; Pete was found dressed, but his boxers were covered in blood a few feet away. He was shot, but there were no bullet holes in his clothes." 

"Dressed post-mortem."

"Very good. You get a gold star," Elliot attepted to joke. "I assume he was shot in his underwear, and when he stopped bleeding, the killed cleaned him up, and dressed him. Can you tell me what makes me think this is a sex crime?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Garver said. "Work; He was in a unit that the rest of the Redmond and Bellevue cops didn't want opened. Again, work. We have several registered sex offenders living in the area who didn't really worry about getting caught again until we came around."

"Good. What else?"

"He was killed in his underwear."

"There. That's it 100." Elliot sighed and looked at the picture. "He was a good cop. Why would anyone want him dead?"

"Elliot, look at the rivits on the bullet."

"Silencer," Porter said. "I've seen those on a few of the gang death in Seattle." Torres stepped from his office.

"Any idea who did this?"

"We need a little more time."

"You have 48 hours. In 2 days, if you can't solve this, we lose the unit, and the case goes to Homicide." The group nodded and Torres went back into his office.

"He's know Pete for 6 years." Olivia sighed.

"Let's go fact finding. Porter, you and Garver are with Liv. Miller...you guys have first names?"

"Caleb," Miller said. "Jack Porter, and I don't think in the 5 years I've known Garver I've ever heard his first name."

"That's because my parents were hippies. Just call me Garver."

"Jack, Garver, we're going back to the scene."

"We'll talk to the wife."

* * *

"Rough first week?" Elliot asked his young partner. 

"He was a good man, and a great cop."

"You knew him well."

"We've all known each other a few years," Caleb said. "We've been in Redmond together a while. Small city, cops get to be friends." Elliot nodded. "Where are you from...I mean what part of New York?"

"Queens. Olivia lives in the same city I do, an hour and a half away. Never been in a small town before. Olivia spent a month and a half on assignment in Oregon last fall...but she doesn't talk about it much."

"Turn left." Elliot obeyed. "We might get places faster if you let me drive."

"You drive like a granny."

"No, you drive like a psycho. Does everyone in New York drive like you?"

"Yes."

"Oh...remind me never to visit."

* * *

Olivia didn't know what she was looking for, but she knew she would find something. They investigated the scene the night before in the dark. Now that is was light out, Marymoore park was easier to search. 

What Olivia found shocked her.

"There wasn't any struggle," she told her partners. "If there had been, the grass would be bent."

"He was definitely killed here."

"He knew the killer."

* * *

The five detectives passed the take-out Chinese around the desks while going over facts. Torres watched from the office, observing the group. They were hurting, but they continued on in their work. Even the newbies worked, and sometimes, harder than Pete's friends. Torres felt now that he had a lot more to learn from the visitors than just "How to be a Captain." 

"What'd the wife say?"

"He called and was working later. Did you get his phone dumped?"

"Yeah," Garver said, handing the file over. "No one unusual. You, me, Captain, his wife, and Richie."

"Richie?"

"He's our kids' softball coach."

"Give the order of his last five calls."

"I just did."

"He called his wife _before_ calling Richie?" Garver nodded. "Richie is a first or last name?"

"Last," Garver called out. "Patrick Richie. He coaches my daughter's softball team. Pete's daughter is on the team, too."

"Call him in here. Don't tell him he's our main suspect." Garver nodded and picked up the phone. "Liv, can I see you a minute?" Olivia followed Elliot into the hall way.

"What's up?"

"We staying in the cribs tonight?"

"I am, don't know about you..."

"Where ever you go, I go," he said, smiling. Liv blushed and stepped back into the squad room. "Benson and I are staying in the cribs tonight. We need one more."

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Why?" Elliot repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Who wants to answer that?"

"Male detective and a female detective staying in the cribs due to a case need to have supervision," Torres filled in from the door way.

"Very good. Join us for dinner? There's plenty," Elliot offered, holding out a paper box. Torres took it. "We have two leads. One is Porter's kids softball coach."

"He'll be here in ten."

"Stabler," Torres said, fury building up in him. "Your captain said you have...methods of interogation...you get a lot of confessions?"

"I'll be gentle-"

"I want this son-of-a-bitch. Do what ever you have to legally to get a confession. You got that?" Elliot nodded.

"Nice."

"What?"

"For the first time since we got here, you've acted like a Captain." Torres snorted a synical laugh and turn back into his office, slamming the door.

"We got an ADA yet?"

"I'm getting one on the phone now," Jack Porter said, covering the mough of his phone.

* * *

Elliot started off calmly. Basic, simple questions. He was calm and intimidating. Olivia was kind. She brough coffee. Offered the man dinner. Richie was shaking like a leaf, and he was sweating. 

"So, Patrick, he called you, you talked for 36 seconds. What about?"

"He wanted to talk to me about his daughter's last practice. I yelled at her for picking flowers when she's supposed to be playing out field."

"For 36 seconds."

"I couldn't talk. I was driving."

"Funny," Liv said. "Our sources show the placement of the call was near the park. The Cell towers activated, and have you here, just off 520. Itsn't that near Marymoore, Elliot?"

"Pretty sure it is."

"And it would have changed towers if you were moving. 520 is a pretty fast road."

"Fast indeed. Especially at 11:00 at night on a Friday. Everyone here goes to bed at 9:00 it seems. I can't even find a Star Bucks after 9:00. You were at the park."

"I swear, I wasn't!"

"I got a warrent, and someone is going to search your truck, your house, and get a dump on your phones. You have 36 seconds to confess. When we find blood in your car, you're going in, and not coming out for a nice long time."

"Why'd he really call you?"

"Benson, Stabler," Torres called on the com. "We got him. Found blood and hair in his truck. You don't need a confession." Elliot grinned.

"Your chance for us helping you just flew out the window-"

"Wait!" Liv and Elliot stoped just short of the door. "If I confess, you'll help me out?"

"Depends on what you confess to."

"Pete and I were...close friends."

"How close?"

"We were lovers."

"Nice."

"He wanted me to leave my wife, and I freaked. I'm just a softball coach. She'd take everything, my kids, my truck, and he was going to tell his wife." Patrick started crying. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"You're a liar!" Olivia snarled. Elliot looked at her and she shrugged. "I've seen men like you before. You weren't doing just Pete. He wasn't going to risk his wife and daughter for you. We know the bullet was from Pete's own gun." Torres stared through the glass.

"I swear, it was just me and Pete."

"Captain, who's hair did you find in his truck?" Torres froze. Elliot stared at the glass. Torres got the message.

"We have Pete's and Cora's."

"Care to tell us who Cora is?"

"We got you, you sick freak."

* * *

It was nearly 3 weeks later that the groups settled back into the routine of reading files, and solving minor cases. Peeping Toms, and creeps watching the playgrounds. Patrick would have been found guilty, but he didn't give the court a chance to hang him. He went to it himself, confessing everything he did in a letter. 

"Stabler, Benson," Torres called. The two headed into the office. "You two did good work."

"Thank you, sir."

"Close the door." Olivia obeyed and the three sat. "Does it get easier?"

"No."

"How do you do this job?"

"Sleeping pills."

"Obsessive yoga."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"Yeah, you are."

"What makes you think so?"

"If this job doesn't get to you, you aren't cut out for it. If you are so jaded by life that you can't care about the people you help, without getting too close, then leave. You did good work back there, too. You knew what I needed you to say to get a confession. You did that. You got that bastard off the streets. Not me, Not Olivia, You." Torres nodded and knawed at his thumb nail.

"How do I look at Pete's wife, after seeing her husband dead? How do I go to my kids' ball games, knowing my best friend won't see his kids grow up?"

"Takes time, but you'll move past this."

"Never lost a man before."

"First is always the hardest," Elliot said. "My old partner ate his gun."

"And your second partner lost?"

"I was lucky enough to get her back." Liv smiled and looked away.

"Remind me never to break you up, if I can convince you to stay."

* * *

Olivia shivvered and pulled her blankets up over her shoulder. It was almost April, and the heater was off. It had been 64 that day, but now, it had to be around 30. Olivia damned herself for not putting her sweats in the dryer. She climbed out of bed and pulled her comforter around her shoulder and made her way across the hall. She listened intently into the dark for any sign that Elliot was awake. Satisfied he was asleep, she padded into his room, and started to climb in. 

"Liv?"

"Sorry, my room is freezing," she whispered. She spread her blanket over his bed.

"CHRIST! Your feet are cold, Olivia!" he squealed scooting away. Liv laughed. "Come here, Icey." He pulled her into his arms and settled into a comfortable position. "Yeah, no wonder you're cold. Tank top..."

"I half expected you to wonder in..." she teased. "Keep me warm."

"Shh...sleeping." Olivia settled in his arms and began to doze, finally warm. She felt hims breathing evenly in her hair. It soothed her into slumber.

Several hours later, Elliot awoke to a kick in the knee, and a cry from his bed-partner.

"Liv," he called. "Wake up." She moaned and tossed. "Liv," he said, shaking her. Her eyes snapped open. "Olivia...Gitano?"

"No."

"Your mother?"

"No...just go back to sleep." Elliot flipped on the light. She was flushed. "Its okay...really.

"Olivia-"

"I was just dreaming."

"With a kick and a yell like that, you were either fighting, or having sex." Olivia looked away. "Oh." Elliot snaped the light off. "Anyone I know?"

"Stabler-"

"Me? Nice."

"Shut it, Elliot." She started to gather her blanket.

"Olivia-"

"You couldn't leave it alone?" Elliot grabbed her arm.

"Please," he said gently. "Don't leave. I'll be quiet. I just...I like having you here. I don't...Stay." Olivia's anger faded away. She spred her quilt out again and climbed back into the bed.

* * *

Sorry its not longer. But, they just had their first real case! More OnE to come! 


	4. Under the Impression

Things are getting interesting in Redmond. Its rainy as hell suddenly. I biked today, several miles after work in the rain. I'm STILL cold! Damn! My fingers are a little numb still, but its lead the way to Chapter 5. Today is WHY there will be chapter 5!

This chapter includes two of my favorite songs, which I've now assigned one to Olivia. Its called Galileo, by Inigo Girls, and the other to Elliot; Baba O'Riley by The Who (Any House M.D. fan knows this song!)

This chapter is for All that Love OnE!

This chapter starts something new. Timeline!!!!

* * *

**_April_**

Elliot awoke to the same morning sounds he'd gotten used to over the last month. Olivia was making breakfast. He smiled, remembering how flushed she was when he brought up the dream. He knew he shouldn't have teased her, but it was too easy! Elliot wandered into his bathroom and showered quickly.

His mind was set on one goal today; **Don't Piss Off Olivia**. As he started to sing in the shower, he chose her favorite song, and sang loudly. Hell, he'd heard it enough every morning on the drive to work, it may never leave his head. At least it wasn't a bad song. It was one his daughter, Maureen, loved as well.

_"Galileo's head was on the block. The crime was looking up the truth. And as the bombshells of my daily fears explode, I try to trace them to my youth. Then you had to bring up reincarnation over a couple of beers the other night. So now I'm serving time for mistakes made by another in another life time?" _He stopped, trying to remember the next line_. "And how long til my soul gets it right?" _he sang. _"Can any human being reach that kind of light. I call on the resting soul, of Galileo. King of Night vision...king of insight." _He couldn't remember the rest of the song. He cursed himself and tried to think of another song. Nothing came to him, so he turned the water off and dried himself. Elliot was pleased with himself that he remebered at least that much, and hoped Olivia wouldn't be wearing head phones.

"Hey," she said as he entered the kitchen. "Coffee is fresh, and there's eggs."

"Thanks." He grinned to himself. Olivia was still smiling, and her laptop was closed. She wasn't scarred from his singing today. Mission accomplished. One step forward.

* * *

Olivia hummed as she typed up the report of a peeping tom case at one of the local high schools. The three that remained filed paper work, and studied old files that Elliot brought from New York. Pete's desk was finally cleared off, and waiting for its new occupant. No one wanted to replace him. 

"Is this SUV?"

"SVU. Yeah. I'm Stabler."

"Detective Kaye Goldman," the woman said. "I've been assigned to this unit."

"Pick a desk," Olivia said. "I'm Olivia Benson, that's Caleb Miller, Jack Porter, and-"

"Rain Garver," Kaye said, grinning. She set her box on the desk and pulled her orders out. She stepped into Torres' office long enough to hand him the file before returning to her desk.

"Rain?"

"Short for Rainbow; parents are hippies." Garver turned red, but kept his eyes on the file in front of him. "I'm sorry, Garver. Couldn't help it."

"Sure, Goldman. You had to inform them that I have the gayest name in history for a man. Even The boy named Sue got teased less." He left the unit, grabbing his keys.

"He'll be back," Kaye said. "So, New Yorkers."

"Yep."

"Nice. How do you like Seattle?"

"I haven't actually been there yet. When my kids fly in, we're taking them to the Space Needle for the 4th of July. Got tickets and everything."

"And you?"

"Where he goes, I go."

"Ah, been partners a while..."

"Coming up on 9 years." Kaye grinned and emptied the box into her desk. "We don't have any major casses. He only had one, but it was done in 24 hours."

"You're good at what you do, in other words."

"I like to think so. Welcome to Hell."

* * *

Elliot looked up from the TV to see Olivia putting on ear rings, and fuss with her hair. Panic rose in the pit of his stomach. She was wearing 'Date' clothes. 

"Date?"

"Kind of. Jack's friend from lunch the other day...we're going to dinner."

"The geek?"

"Yeah. He's sweet, and its been so long since I went on a date." Elliot felt his face harden as he turned back to the TV.

"Have fun."

"Don't wait up."

"You can count on that." Olivia felt the heart-break in his voice.

"If you have a problem, Stabler-"

"Nope."

"Good. See you later." Olivia took her purse and left. Elliot waited a full 5 minutes before turning the TV off and going after his last beer. He Hated her out on a date with anyone that wasn't him.

Two steps back.

It was a dance they were doing now. Step forward, step back, step back, step forward, back, forward again. He didn't know where he was with her, and it was hurting too much for him to continue trying to win her over. He shouldn't have to work so hard to tell her. It should be easy to say three words. Hell, he says two of them all the time. "I" and "You." Its just the middle one he couldn't get out.

That word. Love. The four letter word that would forever change how Olivia looked at him. He didn't know if it would be a good change or a bad one. He was so afraid that it would push her even farther away. BUT, it could be the word that put her in his arms for the rest of his life. In some ways, he wasn't sure which one scared him more; never or forever.

Make that three steps back.

* * *

Elliot listened as the door shut and locked. She was home, and she was alone. Not a bad, nor a good sign. He heard her purse slam against the counter, and her sniffling. Bad date. He wanted to come to her rescue, but he knew that she didn't want him to see her cry. She was tough. Tough women didn't let anyone see them cry. 

He weighed in his mind what would happen. She would stop crying, feel a little better knowing he was happy to have her home, and go to bed _not _feeling like shit. Or she would watch TV, deal with it alone, and go to bed, and be a little sad in the morning. Elliot rolled out of bed, pulled a robe on and wandered into the living room.

"Liv?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" There were two of the three words. He shook his head and dropped onto the couch next to her.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Gotta love bad dates." And there was the last of them.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I just couldn't listen to him talk about Star Trek anymore," she lied. In reality, he brought her home early because she kept talking about Elliot. She didn't even realize she'd done it, until he told her to talk to her partner. "I don't like Kirk OR Picard."

"Dickie told me once he figured you were a Janeway fan if anyone." Olivia snorted a laugh and groaned. "If it helps, you look fantastic."

"Not really," she said, smiling.

"Hey, if he's too much of a geek to see how nice your legs are, then maybe he's gay." Olivia laughed and rested her hed on his shoulder. She could feel Elliot's heart pounding. "Come on," he said. "Let's get some sleep."

Olivia nodded and padded off to her room.

* * *

Light was coming into Elliot's window. It was nearly time to get up, but he was awake suddenly. Olivia was dreaming again. She was terrified. No matter how many nights she woke up from dreams, which was nearly every night, Elliot couldn't leave her when she was scared. Before he thought about it, he was in her room, settleing into her bed as she was waking up. 

"You okay?" he asked when her eyes opened. She tucked herself closer.

"Make it stop," she begged. "Make it just go away, Elliot."

"Make what go away?"

"You were so scared. When you said It was okay to let him kill you, you were calm, but you were so scared," she whispered.

"Is that what's been waking you up every night?" Olivia nodded.

"You...I almost lost you, Elliot."

"I'm here, Liv. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here," he soothed. He held her tightly. "Not going anywhere." Olivia buried herself deep into his arms, making it hard for him to breath. "I'm not leaving you...ever."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see your face, with that gun jammed to the back of your head. And when they shot him, I thought for a minute it had been you. I expected you to fall."

"I know, baby, I know. Gitano got to both of us. When I saw you lying on the ground, holding your neck...I thought you were dead. Gitano did a lot of damage...to a lot of people. He's dead, and we're safe now." Olivia sniffled. "Why don't we just start our nights like this, and maybe you'll sleep more than a four hour stretch...okay?"

"What?"

"You sleep better when I'm here, and...I sleep better. Its just...I love...this." So close to what he wanted to say, yet not close enough. She sniffled again and turned over. He climbed the rest of the way into her bed, and pulled her close again. "Sleep, Livia."

Another step forward.

* * *

Olivia smelled something burning. Elliot wasn't in her bed anymore, and something was burning. She jumped out of bed and threw on a robe and dashed off to the kitchen. Elliot, wearing only the boxer briefs, was washing scrambled eggs down the drain, cursing the pan. As if to mock him, the hot pan burned his thum when the poor man went to scrub at it. He swore again and dropped the pan into the metal sink. 

"Having fun?" Liv asked, grinning. He jumped in surprise.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry. Go shower, I'll fix bagels," she teased, nudging him out of the kitchen. Elliot pouted lightly and left her in the kitchen. "Nice pajamas." Elliot shook his butt at her and dashed off as she grabbed a dish towel. Olivia shook her head and dug for the bagels, still blushing form the little 'show' Elliot put on. As soon as the awter started running, he started singing again. She laughed as the sounds of _'Baba O'Riley'_ flooded the house. After 3 rounds of the song, he was clean, dressed, and headed to the kitchen.

"Mmm...smells nice."

"Smells like Not Burned."

"Exactly."

"So, we've been here a month now."

"Yeah. Time to let the ducklings take over for a day?" he asked, seeing the sun shining into the glass door from their back porch.

"I think so."

"I'll let Torres know we're going on call today."

"Nice." Elliot snatched up his cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Captain, Benson and I are going to just go on call today. The squad can handle a day without us."

"_Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Enjoy the sun_."

"Thanks Cap." He snapped his phone shut. "I'm going to change. Suits on day off equals geek." Olivia laughed and followed him back to the bedrooms. "You gonna watch?"

"Ha. No. I can't go out in a robe."

"Aw, you do look nice in a robe." Olivia made a face at him and shut her door.

* * *

_**MAY**_

The squad room was running smoothly. Elliot and Olivia had been there two full months now. Everyone knew their jobs now, and two more detectivews would be joining them. As far as the cases went, Elliot, Caleb, and Jack did most of the criminal work, while Liv, Garver and Kaye worked with the victims. The case load was light. Much lighter than anything Olivia and Elliot had ever seen. It was, for the first time, a 9-5 job. It was still daylight when they left. Their evenings were rarely inturrupted. By the time the second month had finished, they'ed cleared off the cases that had been dumped into Torres' lap in the begining, and were only working current cases.

Liv and Elliot had fallen into a very comfortable routine. She's shower, while he ironed clothes for the two of them, and she'd make their breakfast while he showered and dressed. As far as sleeping arrangements went, they shared his bed. While it was strictly platonic, it was still very close. She trusted him completely, as he did her.

"Liv?" a voice called into the squad room.

"Hey, Griffen. What brings you here?"

"Came to see if you wanted to join me for lunch."

"We tried this-"

"I was an ass. He's your partner. I'm just some computer geek. Didn't think I had a chance..." Olivia blushed. "There's a sushi place next door...pretty good." His big brown eyes sparkled and danced with mischief. He was something Olivia had never seen before; he was happy. Happy in life, happy in work, and happy to be near her.

"Sure." She pulled her purse from the desk drawer. "Stabler, I'm going to lunch."

"Have fun," he said, not looking up. He knew she was on an official date.

"You bringing the gun?"

"Kind of stays with me...being a cop and all. Why? Does it make you nervous?"

"No...well...a little. But don't change for me." Liv smiled and followed her date out.

"You look pissed," Jack said, seeing Elliot's jaw set.

"I don't like him."

"Because...?"

"Shuddup." Elliot went back into the file room to put away the completed files. He looked at the room. There were 6 filing cabinets. Only two drawers were full. Somehow, that didn't comfort him. They expected 34 more drawers to fill up. At least the two drawers were not full of rapes. They'd only had one real case. Daniels. And his file would never leave Torres' bottom drawer.

"Stabler," Torres called into the room. "Office."

Elliot closed the drawer after filing away the folder he had and made his way to the office.

"Something wrong, Cap?"

"Nope."

"What's up?"

"Daniels' case gained us recognition." Elliot looked away. "They decided they aren't going to desolve the unit under one condition."

"Oh?"

"You and Benson stay."

"I can't do that, sir. I have kids-"

"You and Benson have until March 1st of next year to decide. And this doesn't leave this room, except to tell your partner.." Elliot nodded. "And Stabler?"

"What?"

"When I pulled you two in, I was already aware that you had an ongoing relationship."

"We don't-"

"If you want to stay together as partners, you won't finish that sentence. If you tell me you don't, and I find out that you do, or you start one later on, I have to split you up. But if I knew full well, coming into this, that you two were together, then there's no problem." Elliot nodded. It was a way out of answering why he and Liv were so close. "Go to lunch."

"Yes, sir." Elliot turned back as he left the room. "Hey, Migel...Thanks." The younger man smiled.

* * *

Does anyone see Elliot taking bigger steps soon? I'm not sure...but we'll see! 


	5. The Date

So, after an...interesting weekend, I wrote this chapter, and the last chapter (don't worry, the last chapter is FAR FAR away...) but be prepared!!! I know how to end the story now! Its a short chapter, but there's reason for it. Just enjoy and chill-ax. More to come VERY SOON!

I have a special dedication this chapter. This if for my husband. He makes video games for Nintendo, and has been the cause of late dinners, missed reservations, and so on due to video games. Chris, Griffin is for you, love! Liv's daydream is my nightmare...

SVU  
SVU  
SVU

Olivia strode throught the squad room with confidence after her lunch date. Elliot was sitting proudly in his desk, feet propped up, reading a file. As she came into veiw, he grinned at her, closed the file and stood.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"What about work?"

"Need to talk to you...and my kids are flying in tomorrow. Must go shopping, fore they eat like pigs." Liv chuckled and pulled her dress jacket on. Elliot, feeling daring, placed his hand on the small of her back. Olivia blushed and looked around. "You trust me?" She nodded. "Well, Come on then!"

The two left the precimct and headed to the car. As soon as the doors shut Olivia turned to him.

"Okay, what was that about?"

"Torres said that he was under the impression that you and I were together."

"And?"

"And that if we deny it, later on , he might have to split us up for being too close. But if we were already together, then he can't because he knew about it."

"So you want to fake being a couple?"

"Fake? Liv, you sleep in my bed, seen me mostly naked, and I know what color underwear you like." Olivia laughed and blushed as she looked out her window. "What I'm thinking is, we keep it up, and he won't split us."

"Its only a year. Not like we're staying-"

"We could."

"No way," she said as he drove through downtown Redmond. "I miss Manhatten."

"You miss Munch, Fin, and Cragen." Olivia's eyes pooled and she nodded. "Liv-"

"They're as much my family as you are...and more than Simon ever will be. I want to go home." Elliot's heart fell. She didn't find Redmond nearly as appealing as he did. He looked at the city as a Utopia. So little crime that he had free time. His kids would visit and would be safe. The cost of living was so much lower that he could afford to bring his children to visit for the summer. He was falling in-love with the city. And Olivia was home-sick.

One Step back.

SVU  
SVU  
SVU

Olivia looked at the apartment. Dicke could have the couch, and Liz could sleep in Liv's room. She sure wasn't using it regularly. But that posed a problem. Lizzie and Dickie would think that sleeping together was _sleeping _together. _'Maybe I should just jump him, call it good_,' she thought, staring at Elliot's ass, for the millionth time that day.

"So, Dickie can have the mattress, Lizzie on the couch?"

"Sounds good." She damned herself for not thinking of that.

"Nice place, Dad."

"If you can afford this, can I get a new laptop?"

"This apartment cost less than a new lap top."

"No way."

"Less than $900 a month," Liv informed the kids as they unpacked the video game systems they'd brought. "What is all that?"

"PS2, Game Cube, and XBox."

"Y'know, Nintendo is a 10 minute walk from here, and Microsoft is closer."

"Sure, Dad." Dickie said, plugging everything in. Lizzie yawned.

"Call your mother before you start that up," Elliot reminded. Liz pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hi, Mom," she said, yawning. "We're here, and safe, and dad's place is cool."

"_How many bedrooms_?"

"Two."

"_And you and Dickie_-"

"Living room. Would you get _over_ it already? You're _divorced_, remember? **God**! I'm going to bed. Night mom." Liz hung up her phone. Elliot and Liv looked at the girl. "Checking up on Dad's sleeping situation."

"Nice. I'm going to run to the store. Out of milk already," Elliot said, grabbing his jacket. He took the keys from Liv and headed out. As soon as the door was closed, Lizzie and Dickie turned to Olivia.

"You and my dad, eh?" Dickie said.

"What? No...nothing is going on."

"So you stare at his butt like that because you don't think he's hot," Lizzie taunted. "Oh, please."

"I am not having this discussion with you."

"Fact; you and my dad live together, work together, and by the looks of his room and yours, sleep together. Fact; he and Mom split up because she KNOWS he's in-love with you-"

"Fact," Olivia inturrupted. "I'm dating a guy named Griffin, programmer for Microsoft. I'm not dating you dad."

"Fact; Dad was checking you out when you were headed up the stairs from the parking spot to our building."

"No he wasn't." Olivia didn't know what else to say.

"Dickie, she didn't deny that they sleep together." Olivia threw up her hands in exasperation, and left the room. "Still not denying it..." Dickie grinned.

SVU  
SVU  
SVU

Olivia tip-toed across the all and slipped into his bed. He handed her the extra pillow and pulled her close. She could feel him frown.

"Teenagers...needed to wear pajamas," she teased.

"No, not that...you're just tense."

"Those two could drive me to drink. Accused us of sleeping together."

"We do."

"I mean...more than this."

"We should-"

"Stabler."

"Just saying. We would both do well from it! I mean, you do stare at my ass all day." She swatted his arm. "Kaye informed me, Torres thinks we're already together, and Dickie caught me checking you out already. Maybe they're just seeing something we don't." Olivia sighed and maneuvered herself into her sleeping position. It usually ended the conversation, whatever one they were having. "Maybe I'm wrong here, but I can't help but be attracted to you."

"What?"

"I mean, look at you! You know you're beautiful."

"Am not." Elliot laughed. "What!?"

"Every guy you've ever met has checked you out. A wise man once said, "She don't know she's beautiful, though time and time I've told her so.' Liv, you're a knock-out!" He could almost see her blushing. "You have this incredible body, and incredible personality to go with it. The reason you can't find 'Mr. Right' isn't because you aren't terrific. Most guys can't compare to you...you are too far out of their league and they know it."

"And you?"

"You're way out of my league, but I set my sights a lot higher than I should."

"Funny, I always though you were out of my league."

"So we're even then?" Olivia turned to face him. Elliot smiled and brushed her hair from her face. "I still say you're beautiful, Olivia." Elliot took a step forward and kissed her. Olivia went almost limp in his arms as their kiss deepened and he pulled her closer. Suddenly, Olivia jumped out of the bed.

"I can't do this, Elliot-"

"Liv...what's wrong?"

"I'm dating someone, and I can't...I really like him Elliot."

"Fine. Get the hell out." Olivia felt like she'd been punch by his harsh words and harsher tone. "Go! You room is over there, get the hell out of mine." She turned and left, and Elliot regretted his words the minute his door closed.

And he was back farther than he'd ever been with Olivia. She may never forgive him for this one.

SVU  
SVU  
SVU

Griffin knocked on the door, expecting Olivia to answer. She'd called on her way home from work and said she'd be ready at 6:10. When a young girl answered he didn't know what to say.

"Can I help you?"

"I think...I have the wrong place. I thought Olivia-"

"Griffin," Elliot called. "Come on in. This is my daughter, Lizzie. Olivia is still getting ready. You can hang out with the kids in the living room."

"Kids?"

"Liz and Dickie," Elliot said, gesturing to the living room. Griffin took a timid step toward the living room. After he entered, he was instantly calm.

"I made that game," Griffin said, smiling at the kid.

"Liar."

"I work in the XBox division of Microsoft. Scoot, there's a secret level here," Griffin said, getting comfortable on the couch. "Go left! Go left!"

"But the boss is to the right!"

"Trust me!" Dickie nodded and pushed his guy left. A door opened up and he was in a secret level.

"Sweet!"

"Y'know, I could get you guys a really great deal ona 360."

"Really! You rock!"

"Here, there's more. Let me show you." Olivia stared into the living room. Griffin was having more fun with Dickie than he had with her.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Just a minute." He didn't even look up at her. Olivia looked at the clock. They had reservations for 7, and it was already 6:30. Olivia shifted her weight and put her hand on her hip.

Suddenly, a small idea of her future with Griffin flashed before her eyes. She could see them getting married, and him playing a gameboy on the honeymoon, playing computer games late into the night. She could see her eventually getting pregnant, and going into labor. She could see herself telling him, and he wouldn't even hear her due to the game he was playing. So she'd call a neighbor to take her to the hospital. Somewhere in the middle of the night he would realize she wasn't home because there were no hot-pockets cooked, and find a note saying he was missing the birth of his child. He would grab a game boy and rush to the hospital, hours after the kid was born, and he's play his video games while she slept.

Olivia shook the thought from her head and went back into her bedroom, and slammed the door. Elliot knew that slam. He'd been on the recieving end once or twice.

"Griffin," Elliot said loudly. Dickie knew that sound; his father was pissed.

"What?"

"You just made a big mistake."

"What?"

"You pissed off Olivia." The kids decided to take a walk. As soon as the door closed, Elliot dropped down on the couch. "She's not so tough that she can't feel hurt when you brush her aside. That door slam, it hurts me." Griffin swallowed hard with fear. "What? Oh, I'm not going to knock you around." Griffin sighed. "Look, she was all dressed up, wanting you to treat her like the gorgeous lady she is."

"She's pretty hot."

"And she's one of the smartest women I've ever met."

"Me, too."

"And funny! No one can make me laugh like her."

"Great lady..."

"Then why'd you brush her aside?"

"That game is my love-child! I made it. It would be like asking her to walk away from a crime scene without a proper investigation." Elliot laughed.

"You know her well enough."

"Yeah, well, look where that got me."

"You'd better go. I'm going to go see if I can cheer her up."

"Tell her I'm an ass?"

"Oh, I'm sure she knows." Griffin stood and left. Elliot waited a few more minutes before going to Olivia. He knocked, and there was no answer. Elliot took the liberty of letting himself in. "Griffin said to tell you he's an ass."

"I heard everything."

"I'm sorry." Olivia stood nose to nose with the man she'd come to know so well.

"Were you lying?"

"When?"

"Do you really think I'm smart...and funny..." Elliot smiled.

"I didn't lie to him. You are the smartest woman I've ever met," he said, turning to leave. "But some of the descisions you make can be really dumb."

Somehow, in Olivia's mind, That was a step forward for him.

SVU  
SVU  
SVU

Hey, thanks for reading Chappie 5! 6 is half done :D


	6. Jen

REPOSTING REPOSTING REPOSTING

* * *

__

_**JUNE**_

Lizzie and Dickie were enjoying Redmond. They made friends and were rarely home during the week. As it was summer, they were often spending the night with friends. Liv and Elliot checked out the parents and houses first, of course, but they weren't too worried about the kids. They were smart, and could handle themselves. Also, Redmond wasn't that big. Elliot could get to wherever they were in 10 minutes if needed. The two were getting to know the transit system, and the local malls well.

Olivia enjoyed having them around, but it made the sleeping arrangements a little more difficult. She and Elliot were sleeping in their own rooms, and neither one really liked it all that much. She missed him. She didn't know if he was still angry at her for the rejection of him kissing her.

It was tearing her apart.

Olivia was in-love with him. She was so in love with him it hurt to know he was so upset with her. She had no idea how to fix it, and having two teenagers sleeping in their living room didn't help.

At least work was normal. They joked, chatted during lunch, and brought each other coffee as if nothing was wrong. The minute they got home, however, he didn't make one gesture to speak to her, or even notice she was there. She'd broken his heart. And when Elliot decided not to do something, there was no going back. He was a stubborn man, and could drive Liv up the wall with it. Lizzie and Dickie were tired of the tension and spent most nights out with friends, and every night they could spend at a friend's house, they jumped on.

"Kids gone tonight?" Olivia asked as they left the office.

"Yeah." Olivia made up her mind to fix things with Elliot.

"Good, we need to talk." Elliot knew that tone well enough to know the silent treatment wouldn't make a difference; she was as stubborn as he was, if not more.

The drive home, while short, seemed to take forever. He stared straight ahead, refusing to unclench his jaw and talk to her. Night and day difference from the office. Olivia wanted to give him an Academy award for his work performance. One would think they were a young married couple, compeltely in-love. It was half true; they were completely in-love...but so off track that no one who saw them at home would ever know it.

"You have 2 minutes," he told her as they stepped into their apartment. "Then I am going for a bike ride, shower, then bed."

"Its 6:00 at night. You go to bed at 7?"

"One minute, 45 seconds." He wanted to be difficult.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I'm sorry I ever dated Griffin, I'm sorry that I walked away from you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Elliot." He swallowed hard. "I miss you," she said so softly, she wasn't sure he heard her. He stared at her, but to Olivia, he stared through her.

"Is that all?"

"What do you want from me, Elliot? Want me to beg you to forgive me?" A tear slid down her cheek. That was all it took for Elliot. He pulled her to his chest gently.

"I miss you, too, Liv." He sighed and squeezed her a little tighter. "I forgive you, if you can forgive me?"

"Calling a truce?"

"I suppose. We were both-"

"We were us."

"Yeah, I can buy that."

"Hold me tonight so I can actually sleep?"

"Number one on my list of things to do."

* * *

June was hot, to say the least. Liv spent plenty of time in tight shorts and a tank top, as they would bike into work due to high gas prices, or in her bikini at the pool. Elliot usually rode behind her into work, and swam more than he had in his entire life. The peace between the two brought Lizzie and Dickie home a lot more, and the four spent as much time as Elliot and Olivia could afford at the pool.

The squad was holding their own; they were helping the victims, and putting away the criminals. The group bonded and they were passionate about their work. People were starting to come forward with reporting crimes that before would have just gone ignored. It wasn't that Redmond was getting more dangerous, it was that the people were getting together and reporting cirmes to the SVU squad. Along with Porter, Garver, Miller and Goldman, two more detectives joined the squad.

Delilah Talbot was young, thin, beautiful, and pissed off. She'd been working in Tacoma SVU for 2 years, and transfered over after her partner was killed on the job. No one dared cross her. She reminded Elliot of Olivia years ago. Time would settle her down, and perhaps heal her heart.

Sam Pratt had been in Spokane in the Sex Crimes unit, and transfered over. He didn't tell anyone why he wanted it, just that he needed a change. Elliot and Olivia both liked the man. He was good at what he did, professional, and reminded them of a younger version of Don Cragen.

The two New Yorkers were enjoying 3 days off each week, and free time; two things they never had in New York.

"You are so tan," Elliot told his partner as he began to dig for the sunblock. Olivia laughed.

"Lay off the 18 layers of SPF 50 and you might get a tan, too," she teased, pulling a towel around her waist. "Pool is nice. You should swim."

"I might have a problem keeping my hands to myself." Olivia blushed. A splash of cool water hit the two as Dickie hit the water with a cannon ball, reminding them that they weren't alone.

"Hey dad!" Liz called, snapping a picture of the two.

"You take a lot of pictures," Liv commented.

"Mom wanted to see Redmond." Elliot felt tense suddenly. "Don't worry, I don't send any with Olivia in a bikini to her. Her head would cave in and her chest would implode." Olivia snorted a synical laugh and looked away. "Liv, Mom has to come to the same conclusion that we did; she and dad are divorced. They aren't going to get back together, and no amount of begging, taunting, teasing, or sending the kids as spies will change it." Elliot's head whipped around.

"Spies?"

"You think Maureen came to visit you at work for no reason? Come on, Dad."

"And you two-"

"Were sent to see if you and Olivia were sleeping together," Dickie confirmed. "I told her it wasn't our business, and it wasn't hers."

"He's still grounded when we get back," Liz said, grinning. "I'm taking off in an hour with Natalie and Janie."

"Where to?"

"Nattie's boat. Its her 16. Her parents are letting her bring 6 people. Dickie's invited, and you and Liv can come check it out if you like. Cell numbers are on the fridge, no drinking, and its on Lake Sammamish, so we won't be far." Elliot mulled it over in his head and nodded.

"I'm going to Dan's. We're having a D and D game. It should be over by 2:30 or 3:00 in the morning, but I won't be home until tomorrow night. We're going to the convention tomorrow morning."

"A what?"

"Table top games. Its big out here."

"Elliot," Liv said.

"What?"

"Its a Geek thing."

"Oh. Have fun. What convention?"

"Star Trek."

"Enjoy." The two headed off toward the apartment. "First off, my kid wasn't a geek before he moved in with me."

"No, he wasn't."

"But they're making friends."

"So are you," she reminded him, pulling the towel tightly around her. "Come on, I need lunch."

* * *

One minute there were 13 teenagers in the living room discussing a birthday party and a Star Trek convention, the next, there was silence. Olivia was glad for the sound of the door shutting. It was the most welcomed sound she'd ever heard. The next was when Elliot told her lunch was ready.

"So," she said, biting into the sandwich. "Any plans today?"

"Nah. I'm kind of tired. Thought I might go lay down. Catch up on the sleep I never got in New York-" he said, cell phone cutting him off. "Stabler."

"_Elliot, its John_."

"Hey Munch! How's New York?"

"_Filthy_," John replied. _"I'm taking over one of your old cases. Its the Sidney Sams case..?"_

"Yeah. Casey need me back for a court date?"

_"No, she's got it covered."_

"What do you need me for?"

_"Who is lying to me? The woman or her ex? They both have very convincing stories, and its a tough call."_

"They both are. Did I not document everything?"

_"No, you didn't. You left out something with the questioning."_

"Ah, sorry John. He wouldn't come in volunterily, and then she suddenly recanted."

_"Okay, that is exactly what I needed to hear. Thanks Man."_

"No problem."

_"You two enjoying the good life?"_

"Its paradise out here, Munch. 3 day weekends, 9-5 hours, and its quick, easy cases. only one homicide in the last 4 months."

_"You tease me."_

"How's the 1-6?"

_"I advise you to stay there as long as you can. I can't tell you why now, but just trust me, okay?"_

"Kryptic, but okay."

_"See you in March."_

"See ya." Elliot snapped his phone closed. "Something is going on in New York. John advised us to stay here as long as we can." Olivia shrugged. "I think we're losing our jobs when we get back."

"Cragen wouldn't lie to us about that."

"Maybe he's not. Munch didn't say Cragen was splitting us up. He just said stay here as long as possible."

"Munch also has a bet with Fin on when we're going to shack up." Elliot chuckled. "The longer we're here, the better the chances of him winning the bet."

"I would love to help him win that bet," he teased. Liv let out a heart-filled laugh, and gently swatted his knee. Elliot finally felt like his life was going back to normal with Olivia.

* * *

Sometimes, life sucks. Your boyfriend cheats, your kid hates you, your dog runs away. Other times, life scares the piss out of you. You are left standing on the 520 bridge with a man holding his baby over the edge, threatening to drop the kid into Lake Washington if you don't back off.

Olivia was having one of THOSE days.

"Just put the baby down!" she yelled. "We can help you if you put him down!"

"You're a liar!" Guns were drawn, and Elliot had disappeared from behind her. "You're going to take him away, and kill me!"

"We want to help you!"

"SCREW YOU!" he yelled, pulling a gun. He aimed it toward the baby, screaming in his car seat. Liv took the shot, and the carseat dropped into the water. Officers surrounded the man and Olivia ran to the edge of the bridge. Before she could dive in, she heard Elliot yell.

"I have him!" he called from below. Liv close her eyes. 520 is a floating bridge that one could climb onto from the water, and into without notice. Elliot had done just that. He'd swam over to the edge and caught the baby before he'd hit the water. "He's okay, I have him." Olivia reached down and pulled her partner and the baby to safety.

"Nice moves," she told him, checking the baby over. She lifted him from the car seat and cradled him. The baby's cries quieted after a few minutes and he seemed to be staring at Liv.

"Nice moves yourself," he said as she rocked the baby. "We haven't done this in a while."

"Done what?"

"Hostage situation."

"Not my favorite past time," she reminded him. The medics took the baby from her and rushed him to the ambulance. "Enjoy the swim?"

"These shoes are ruined."

"Should have kicked them off."

"Wouldn't have been there in time."

"A baby's life is worth new shoes." Eliot nodded. "So, back to the house, or back to work?"

"Work. I have a change of clothes there, and we have eough reports to file on this. Is this the first time you've used your gun here?" Liv nodded. "Nice shot. Looks like he'll live."

"He'd better," she grumbled.

* * *

Olivia stretched her legs and yawned. She looked for her coffee cup as she waited for her report on the day's case to print out. She was working late, for the first time in months. It was 6:30. Usually she'd have been home by now, but today was one of those days.

"Just tell them!" Lizzie's voice said from the hall. Olivia went into panic moade as the girl brought her friend in.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"Jen needs to tell you something."

"I'm Fine!"

"No you aren't. They can help," Liz urged. "Olivia can help, but you have to tell her."

"No!"

"Liv, her swim coach raped her-"

"I hate you!" Jen yelled at her friend. "I didn't want to tell them!"

"Jen, we can have him arrested."

"How? He'll just say I came onto him," she sobbed sitting in a chair next to Liv's desk.

"Do you have proof you had sex with him?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 16 in two weeks." Olivia started writing down a new case file. "My mom is going to kill me."

"You were raped, Jen. Your swim coach is an adult, and even if he said you seduced him, he's going to prison. You're not 18, and its illegal for him to touch you. We're going to get him for this, and put him away. I promise." Jen nodded. "First thing we need to do is get you to a hospital, and have you checked out by a doctor. How long ago did this happen?"

"It started about 2 months ago."

"How many times?"

"4...maybe 5."

"And the last ime?"

"Few hours ago, just after practice." Olivia wrote this down and stood.

"We need to get to Overlake now. Did you shower since the attack?" Jen shook her head. "Good. We need to get a rape kit done. Liz, here's bus fair. I'll be home late, okay?"

"I'm coming with you," she said, with the same Stabler Stubborn streak Olivia knew better than to argue with.

* * *

Elliot awoke to the door shutting just on the other side of his wall. Olivia and Liz were home. He searched for his phone to check the time; 12:43am. Liv had a New York day. She was bound to be up in the next hour from nightmares that seemed to haunt her after particularly hard days.

"Is Jen going to be okay?" Dickie asked softly.

"Her dad had to be restrained," Liz said. "He was going to kill the coach. Liv sent a squad car to arrest him, and has someone else watching Jen's family."

"I'm sorry," he said. Elliot felt his heart swell with pride for the kind heart his children had.

"Not your fault," she reminded him.

"I'm just glad she could come to us, you know?"

"Yeah."

"She's such a nice girl," he said into the dark. "I hope she doesn't break up with me because of this. I want to be there for her, y'know? If she keeps the baby, I'm not ready to be a dad or anything, but I wouldn't mind helping her out...babysitting so she could get some sleep, or homeowrk done." Elliot tensed and began to panic.

"I didn't know you were dating her."

"Yeah, well...only like a couple of weeks."

"Going to visit her tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bring her a few dozen roses, make her feel like she's the most presious person in my world, and not used goods," Dickie said gently. "She deserves better than that piece of trash that hurt her."

"You're a good guy, Dickie."

"I hope I can be as good of a man as Dad." Elliot felt himself smile. His kid was proud of him. Elliot fumbled for his wallet and pulled a few twenties from it to give to his son the next morning for flowers for Jen.

The twins were quiet after that. Elliot listened for an hour or so, and could hear Dickie snoring, which had always put Lizzie to sleep. Elliot listened carefully to the sounds of the night. Liv was tossing in her bed, which meant one of two things; she was having trouble sleeping, or she was having a bad dream. Elliot snuck across the hall and slipped into her bedroom.

"Liv?"

"Hey," she said, turning over. "Can't sleep."

"Rough day?" She snorted synically.

"That's an understatement." Elliot climbed into her bed and rubbed at her shoulders. "Dickie's quite the guy, Elliot."

"You heard all that?" Liv nodded. "I hope I live up to him."

"You do, every day." Olivia tucked into his arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

Told you six was coming quickly!!!!! Time to start on 7. 


	7. Tough Choices

REPOSTING REPOSTING REPOSTING

Here's Chapter 7, folks! I had fun writing this one. You have to use your imagination with what happens because I'm keeping the rating down a bit.

* * *

Pamela opened the front to see the young man who'd spent more time in her home in the last month than her own son, and he was holding a giant vase of roses. She peeked over them to meet the boy's eyes. 

"Hello, Dickie."

"Hey, Ms. Pamela." Pam opened the door further to allow the boy to enter. She waved to Elliot, who was waiting in the car. "Dad'll wait for me. I won't stay long."

"She's sleeping. You can hang out a while, I'll drive you back to Redmond."

"Thanks." Pam stepped out into the driveway and shared the information with Elliot who nodded and drove off. "She doing okay?"

"I don't know. She's been in her room since she came home." Pam looked away. "How are we supposed to fix this?" she asked softly.

"Be there for her."

"I suppose you see a lot of this; son of a cop from New York City."

"None of my sisters have ever been on this side of it, but yeah. I've seen a lot. No one looks at my sisters without asking me, and I only hope I can protect them as well as my Dad has all of us." Dickie set the roses on the table. "I started questioning Maureen's boyfriends at 8." Pam smiled.

"You're a good guy, Dickie." Dickie looked down shyly. "Thank you...thank you for helping her come forward with this."

"I wish I could have been here a few months ago before it happened...make it not happen, y'know?"

"So do I. I want to kill that man. We trusted him to teach our daughter, and take care of her...and now...oh, God..." Pam sat down on the couch and sobbed into her hands. Dickie rested a hand on her shoulder gently.

"My dad and Olivia will take care of him. You and me; we'll take care of Jen."

* * *

"Hey," Dickie said, gently taking Jen's hand. "You doing okay?" 

"I guess. My parents hate me."

"No," Dickie soothed. "They hate what was done to you, they hate the man who hurt you, and they hate the pain you are going through. The don't hate you. I don't think anyone could hate you." Jen sniffled and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Thanks, Dickie."

"Brought you flowers," he offered. She looked past him at the 4 dozen white and pink roses on her dresser. "Your mom brought them up while you were sleeping."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do," she whispered, looking away. Dickie tucked her in and lay down on the blankets next to her. She turned in his arms and settled against his chest.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that I'm here for you, and I'll be here to help you."

"Until you go back to New York."

"Maybe I won't go back. Maybe my dad'll let me stay. I'm old enough to decide where I live." Jen looked up at him, green eyes full of love and fear. "I want to stay, Jen."

"What if I keep the baby? Its not yours. Its a kid who's father is a rapest."

"Olivia's mom was raped in college, and got pregnant with her that way. Look how awsome she is."

"How do you do that?" Dickie kissed her forehead. "How do you always know what to say?"

"My dad."

* * *

_JULY_

June faded away and July started with a bang. Dickie announced he wasn't going back to New York, jaw set, and No one could convince him to go. His mother and father both tried, but he refused to go. He and Jen would not be separated. Her mother and father were very well off, and he'd live with them if he had to, until they were old enough to get their own place. Elliot gave up after a week of trying to change the boy's mind when Dickie found a job.

"Dad, you ready?" Dickie called into the hall way. "Fireworks start at sundown! I want a good spot!"

"Its not me taking a year to get ready, its Olivia."

"Sorry! I just...I've never been out to see fireworks farther than your back yard, Stabler," she teased. Elliot froze. She was dressed in a very sexy red dress, complete with heels, make-up, and a smile that made his stomach cave in. "What?"

"Wow! You look so...wow."

"Pardon my father's lack of articulation. What he means is, 'DAAAAMMMN!" Dickie filled in. Olivia laughed, and Elliot's heart flipped over. "We're ready."

"Thanks for inviting me, Mr. Stabler."

"Any time, Jen," Elliot said, smiling gently at the teenager. Dickie pulled her jacket over her shoulders and took her hand.

"You look beautiful," he told her. She smiled and blushed. "So, Lizard, where's Nicholas?"

"He's picking me up in, like, 5 minutes."

"You have fun on the boat, Liz."

"I will."

"Okay, so, here are the details. First we're touring the Seattle Music Project, followed by Dinner at the Space Needle, then up one more floor to the observation deck for hot chocolates, coffee and fire works. Sound like a good evening?" Everyone nodded and smiled. "Great," he said, opening the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Olivia leaned back against Elliot as the wind blew through her hair. She shivvered; not from cold but from where his fingers touched the skin on her arms. The lights were reflecting in the water, shimmering like candles. She felt beautiful. Olivia sighed contentedly and pulled his arms around her hips. The fireworks were starting. The loud explosions added to the reflections in Puget Sound. But Olivia ceased to notice when she felt his lips on her neck. She turned in his arms, and wrapped hers around his neck. 

"Elliot," she whispered. He smiled and brushed the hair from her face gently.

"Olivia, I wanted to tell you...for so long now...I'm in-love with you." His words were soft, and she could barely hear him over the music and the fireworks, but she knew what he said. She smiled and leaned into his chest to hug him, but he stepped back. He tilted her chin up and their lips met. Olivia's heart began racing as Elliot's hand slid down her side. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Yeah? how long-?"

"Since I met you."

"Long time."

"Very long," she said leaning up to kiss him again.

The two went ignored by Dickie and Jen, who were a few feet away. He held her hand lovingly as they watched the multicolored explosions in the sky. She was amazed by each one, and Dickie was amazed by her. He saw the strong young woman, who had endured so much in the last few month, and still found reason to smile.

"You look amazing tonight, Jenny," he said, softly.

"Thanks. I feel like crap."

"Baby?"

"Yeah."

"So, what have you decided?" he asked, pulling her to him gently.

"I'm going to keep the baby. I can't kill him or her. I don't want to send the kid to someone who doesn't love him." Dickie nodded and wiped her eyes gently. "I'm not ready to be a mom, Dickie. I'm scared," she confessed.

"Me, too, but you gotta know I won't let you do this alone. Maybe I'm not ready to be a good dad yet, but I can be your boyfriend, you friend, and this little one's friend." he rested his hand on her stomach. "Maybe in 8 months I'll be ready to be his dad, but for now, can we just plan on me being his friend?"

"I like that Idea," she said.

"Jen," he said softly. "I'm falling in-love with you."

"I've already fallen." Dickie leaned down to give Jen a gentle kiss on the cheek, but she leaned up and their lips met. It was his first kiss. The fireworks exploded above them as Dickie's heart soared.

Both Stabler men were happier than they'd ever been in their lives.

* * *

Elliot closed and locked the apartment behind him. Dickie was spending the evening with Jen and her family, and would be home by midnight, along with Liz. Elliot grinned at Olivia and pulled her to him by her hips. He kissed her hungrily. They had an hour before teenagers would come home, and he would make the most of it. 

"Am I dreaming?"

"Not this time, babe," he said, hands taking liberties with her body that he'd never dared to dream about. He ran his fingertips ofer her arms, her collar bone, and down her cest. She pushed her breasts into his hands, eliciting a moan from Elliot. She stepped back and took his hand, and she silently lead him to his bedroom. Olivia unzipped his pants and was about to free him when the front unlocked, opened, and slammed. "Damn," he whispered. "I'll be back soon, Liv." He 'adjusted' himself and left the room.

"Daddy? Can you arrest Nick?" Liz said, slamming into her father's chest, crushing him with a hug.

"What'd he do, honey?"

"I was invited to serve food to his snobby friends."

"Can't arrest him for being a jerk. However, I can tell you he's going to have a lot more traffic violations this week."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Liz, is there a cab waiting to be paid outside?"

"Yeah." Elliot kissed his daughter's forehead and headed out. Olivia walked through to the kitchen, still in her red dress. "Hey," Liz said softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Nick is a jerk."

"Seems to be the popular opinion."

"You love my dad, right?"

"Yeah...I really do."

"We know you sneak into each others rooms at night." Liv blushed. "You don't have to sneak. You're adults. Your house, your rules apply." Liv chuckled and looked away, not hearing the door open and close softly.

"I'm getting permission to sleep in my boyfriend's bed by his 16-year-old daughter."

"Boyfriend? Nice," Elliot said. "You coming to bed?"

"In a few minutes."

"Since you sleep in Dad's room, can I borrow your bed toonight? The couch sucks; Dickie snores."

"Sure...go ahead." Lizzie smiled and wandered off towards Olivia's room. Liv slipped into Elliot's room, where he lay on his bed, waiting for her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"We are not going there tonight, Stabler." His face fell. "She can hear us talking right now, and I don't think she needs to hear me squealing you name with delight."

"She's right, dad!" Liz called from the next room. Elliot groaned and went into his bathroom. Liv followed him in, and stood back against the door.

"Liv-"

"Shhh..." she ordered.

* * *

Olivia closed Jen's file and set it aside. They got a full confession out of the swim coach. Olivia wondered why there seemed to be sick coaches around this area. She put it up to the many, many sports teams, and left it at that. She sighed heavily and turned to her computer to work on the next case. 

"Hey, Liv," Jack said, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"What's up?"

"Nice work you and Elliot did on Jen's case."

"Thanks," she said, not taking her eyes off the computer moniter.

"How's she doing?"

"Pretty messed up, but in counseling. Dickie goes with her a lot."

"Good kid."

"All of Elliot's kids are good."

"How many does he have? 2?"

"Four."

"Good Lord."

"Four's a lot."

"So, Griffin's asking after you still." Olivia grinned. "I told him you and Stabler were together."

"We are."

"Nice." He didn't move from his spot on the edge of her desk.

"You need something?"

"Wanna grab lunch? Elliot's not due in for half an hour from his-"

"He's bringing me back something. I have a lot of paperwork to finish before 5." Jack nodded, completely shut down. "I'm happy with Elliot. I love him."

"Message received." He moved back to his desk and went back to filing his own paper work. "What if-"

"Nope."

"Okay then." There was a long pause. "How about-"

"I will kick you in the forehead if you finish that."

"All right."

* * *

Sorry its so short...but no worries. More to come. I'm a little side tracked with my dog. Got a dog today, and need to take care of her. 

REPOSTING REPOSTING REPOSTING


	8. Notes

So, it looks as though the issues were fixed, and a new chapter 8 was posted.


	9. Hostage

Sorry its been a long time coming, but my computer crashed like a Kamazi drinking Sake. My computer, has been ressurected, and I have 2 versions of chapter 8. The one I wrote on this one, and the one I wrote while this one was down. I like the one I wrote while this one was broken better. Its cooler :)

Ejoy!

And thank you to the well-wishers and 'Get Well Soon' mails for my computer. PurpleComp is running nicely now :)

* * *

Olivia was enjoying the silence of her home; a few days after the Fourth of July, Liz flew back to New York, and Dicke wasn't home most of the time. He'd gotten two jobs in the area to save up for a car, and to get things for Jen. He was out by 6:00 am and in just after midnight. Elliot hated to see him working so hard; he was exhausted between two jobs and taking care of Jen. But Dickie didn't complain one time. He was really tough about it.

The two offered him help where ever they could, but Dickie refused it. The money he was saving wasn't about numbers, it was about responsibility. Jen's parents lived in a 2 million dollar home in Sammamish and gave her everything she needed. Dickie wanted to work and save up to get the things she would have a senimental attatchment to; things she'd find so special she'd never throw away.

Dickie had taken a third summer job. Three nights a week he would clean floors at a nursing home. Three nights a week, he wouldn't sleep at all. Three nights a week, he was making $25 per hour, where the other 6 days he worked 18 hour days already between two jobs.

He would sleep the last day. Midnight Monday morning until 5:45am Tuesday morning.

And nothing could wake him up.

This went on for 6 weeks. In the middle of August, he collapsed at work and ended up getting 6 stitches in his head. But he vowed it was worth it when he took the money he'd saved up, and the money his parents and Olivia had pitched in, and drove off in 2002 Honda Accord. Not the most expensive, but it was clean, inside and out, ran well, and gas milage was pretty good.

He'd picked out one he didn't need any help to buy, but Elliot pointed out that he needed a much nicer and safer car if he was planning on putting a car seat in it. Elliot picked out the Honda, and said, 'This one would be better, for the baby." That was the only convincing he needed.

Olivia loved that Dickie had a car. The house was quiet.

She and Elliot were alone most of the time.

The downside was that it was still quiet, even with the two of them there alone. They worked most of the time on files and cases. Delilah Talbot was a good detective, but her paper work needed a lot of help. Same with Pratt. Elliot and Liv took their files home to straighten them out, and shoe the two newbies what it should look like.

"Liv," Elliot said, looking over the edge of the couch.

"Hey," she replied.

"Can we talk?"

"What's up?"

"Um, I know that I haven't been..."

"You want to know why I haven't been in your bedroom since that night in your shower?" Elliot blushed and grinned. "You said that we were moving too fast, so I backed off."

"Liv, we went from a PG13 rating straight back to G rated."

"You offered no explination, I thought that maybe you did want me," she said gently, looking away from his eyes. Elliot moved to the table and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Olivia Benson, I love you, and believe me, I want you." His hands ran through her hair soothingly. "I do, I'm just...you're going to laugh at me."

"What?"

"Kathy was the only woman I'd ever been with." Olivia's eyes went wide. "We were teenagers! she was my first, and BAM! Maureen."

"You're worried I won't compa-"

"Hell no! I'm worried I won't compair to your boyfriends! You've had like, what, 7, 8 men?"

"You're looking in the right direction for a black eye, Stabler."

"I'm not saying it like that, Olivia. I'm just nervous that I won't be any good, and because I was her first she had no idea what good was." Olivia looked down, still stinging a little from his words.

"Elliot, you're right. We should take this slow." Elliot groaned. "I've been with a lot more than 8 men. I can name them if you like, but you won't be happy."

"Wh-"

"In the 1-6 alone, there were 5. Dean Porter, my F.B.I. case worker, just before I came back, Trevor Langan after a really bad case, Fin a number of times-"

"Why you doing this Olivia?"

"You basically called me a slut, Stabler."

"One forward, 2 back." Olivia gave him her famous 'What the hell?' look. "Its like a fuckin dance with you...all the time. "He stood nose to nose with her, his voice raising into a yell, louder with each word. "I mean one thing and it comes out wrong and you get so fixated on it that you forget the real issue. News flash; its not always about the Wonderful Olivia! You aren't the only one who has issues, babe!" Olivia felt her eyes well with tears. "I love you...so much that it hurts that you're not with me every second. But Jesus Christ, you push me away so hard sometimes."

"El-" she cut herself off with a sniffle. "I'm sorry." That was enough to break both of them. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"You'll leave."

"Been here for 9 years, Olivia. Not going anywhere. Even when you left, I was here, because I knew you would come back."

"What happens when we get back to New York?"

"Cap'll probably split us up."

"I don't want to leave," she said. "Maybe we should stay here...in Redmond."

"Maybe we should get married." Liv tensed in his arms.

"What?"

"We elope. Cap can split us up all he wants, I'll still be coming home to you. Let's do it...this weekend. Two days isn't a lot of notice, but its important to me to be with you, Livvie."

"Elliot..."

"Marry me...Olivia Benson," Elliot said, kneeling in front of her. He took her hands and kissed them. "Liv, will you marry me?" Olivia stared at him wide eyed, jaw dropped. "Okay, at this point, saying anything would be good..."

"Y...yes..."she breathed. Elliot hugged her, still kneeling, putting his head at her stomach.

* * *

Olivia stared into Elliot's eyes, the night before they were planning on eloping. They were filled with terror, and love.

"Take the shot," he mouthed.

"Keep it closed," the kid said. He was maybe 16, and holding up the grocery store where Elliot and Olivia had gone to get milk for breakfast in the morning. The kid, who was quite possibly younger than Dickie held the pistol to Elliot's temple.

"Put it down," she said calmly.

"No, not til he hits the ground." His voice was cold and calm. Olivia felt his hate from across the isle. "Put it down or you'll be wearing this guy's brains." Olivia struggled to keep calm when he spoke. She saw the store melt around her and suddenly she was back in the warehouse with Gitano. Liv shoot that from her head and focused on Elliot now.

"You do this, and you'll be fucked for life kid. I'm a cop, and so is she."

"You are why I'm doing this, you prick. My dad got arrested."

"Stolen funds won't help bail him out, kid," Elliot said gently.

"Not trying to get him out. I want to get in. Killing a cop'll do it." Olivia felt the need to throw up.

"Killing me will only get you killed. Burglery is enough. Let me go, you live to end up with your dad." He wasn't begging, he was calmly talking the kid down.

"Elliot," Olivia said getting his attenion. "Protect the goal," she said. Elliot nodded and waited for an opperatunity to make his move.

"Goal?"

"She wants me to make sure you live through this. See, she's my partner, and she hates to see 16-year-old bodies."

"Put it down," Liv ordered again. "This place is going to be crawling with cops and guns soon. You won't live to see the light of day unless you put the gun down!"

"Neither will he, birtch-" Elliot took that moment drop and kick the boy's feet from under him. Olivia went to cuff him. He pulled the trigger on his gun twice, and Elliot went limp on the ground. Olivia threw the kid to the ground as he tried to get up, slapping cuffs onto his wrists as cops stormed the building.

"Elliot?" she called. "_Answer me, damn you_!"

The store was silent as blood began to pool around the man Olivia was supposed to marry in less than 24 hours.

* * *

Olivia sat in silence staring at the ceiling tile above the chair in the waiting room. She'd stared everywhere else; her bloody shoes and clothes, the other people in the waiting room, pretended to read a magazine, and stared at the full cup of coffee that she filled 6 hours earlier. There was background noise, but Olivia's world was silent. She couldn't hear Jen comforting Dickie. She couldn't hear doctors telling people the fate of loved ones. She couldn't hear her cell phone, or her captain who had shown up after calling 7 times.

"Benson?" Nothing. "Olivia?" Silence met Migel. "Kathy Stabler is here."

"What?" Olivia jumped out of her chair.

"Sorry. Just trying to bring you back to Earth."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Noted."

"Dad's going to be fine," Dickie said from his chair. Jen rubbed at his back lovingly. "We can see him in the morning."

"I called your captain in New York. He's letting his ex-wife and the rest of his kids know."

"I need some air," Olivia said, leaving the hospital. Dickie followed her to the smoking area where the doctors who were on break decided to give them some privacy.

"You going to be okay, Liv?"

"Not sure yet."

"Dad'll be fine. How many times has he been shot, and walked away?"

"Too many. His luck is going to run out. Almost did this time." Liv wiped a tear from her cheek. "As soon as we get back to New York, he's taking a desk job."

"Like that'll ever happen. He'll take a desk job as easily as you would." Olivia laughed. "You really love my dad."

"Yeah, I do."

"My mom loved him, but she never understood him. She never understood that his job is more important to him that anything else; her, me, the girls..."

"That's where you are wrong, Dickie. You guys are the reason he does this job. If he didn't have you five, he wouln't give a damn about his work." Dickie shook his head with a synical laugh.

"He had the option of getting out of the unit after 2 year, 4, 6...Cragen came to the house and talked to him. My mom begged him to leave the unit. He refused. When he started, he told her it was for 2 years, then he'd go for the next rank up. And he almost made it. But, Cragen partnered him with you, and he wouldn't leave. Ever. You and the job are all he has, really." Olivia turned to face the boy as the color drained from her face. "At least that's what he told mom last fall when you left."

"Dickie-"

"You love my dad, he is crazy in-love with you. Do you think you couls stop screwin around and just be a normal couple already?"

"We're getting married."

"Oh. Okay then."

"We were supposed to be getting married tomorrow, but it looks like its going to be pushed back a while."

"No way, Dad invited me to go to Snoqualmie Falls for lunch tomorrow...oh...Okay. Get it now. Nice."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah. You'd make a pretty cool step-mom."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Olivia, what you and Dad do...I get it now." Olivia leaned back against the building and stared into the dark sky. "I didn't get it before, but every time I feel my daughter kick, I want to cry, knowing that she's going to have to deal with scum like her father, and perverts in school. It scares the shit out of me." He leaned next to Olivia. "Found out today we're having a girl. I plan on spoiling her rotten with attention, and love."

"You sound more ready to be a parent than most people I know. Any names picked out?"

"Eleanor Faith Stabler."

"Quite a mouth-ful."

"Ellie. I'll bet she's going to have red hair and green eyes like Jen."

"And if she looks like...him?"

"He's got blue eyes, like me and Dad, and similar body shape as Jen's dad. She very well could look like him, and we're going to love her just the same."

"My mom had a boyfriend when I was born. He stuck around until I was 18 months old, and looked nothing like my mom, or anyone else in her family. I look like him. I've seen his picture, and I look like him." Dickie ran his hands through his hair, in slight annoyance.

"I'm not him. I'm not going to walk away because my daughter doesn't look like me. I love that baby so much, that I I'm willing to give up school, any kind of fun times and parties to be had because I want to be her Dad, and I want to be Jen's husband when she's ready to marry me. I love those two girls as much as you and Dad could ever love each other."

"I don't doubt that."

"She's doesn't have my genes. Screw genes. You know that DNA doesn't make family; look at you, Fin, Munch and Dad. You're more family than he ever was at home."

"You scared?"

"About?"

"Becoming a father?"

"Out of my mind." He grinned and looked away. "You scared?"

"Of What?"

"Becoming a wife, step-mother, step-grandmother..."

"Scared shit-less."

* * *

Blackness faded into light and Elliot's eyes were opening. Bright afternoon sunshine met his eyes, sending them closed again.

"M' I dead?"

"El?" came a soft call next to him. "Elliot," Liv said, stepping over him, looking into his blue eyes.

"Close the damn blinds." Olivia closed the curtains, making the room dark. "How long was I out?"

"16 hours."

"What happened?"

"Shot in the neck. We have matching scars now," she said touching her scar from Gitano. "I almost lost you, El."

"Will I live?" Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes. "Can I go home soon?"

"Probably not today. Most likely tomorrow."

"Good. 'Cause we got a wedding to go to-"

"You're ex-wife is here. We need to push it back until she's gone." Elliot rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"She doesn't hate you, you know."

"No, but I don't want to throw it in her face that we're getting married." Elliot gestured of her to climb into the bed next to him, which she obeyed wihtout question. "Last night scared everyone. Dickie's here with Jen."

"Does he know about us?"

"Yeah. He's going to be the one to tell Kathy; she won't hurt her own flesh and blood." Elliot snorted a laugh. "They're having a girl. Eleanor Faith. He's thinking about becoming a cop, like you. Didn't say it, but I feel like its coming."

"Good. He'd make a great cop. So protective of his sisters, and Jen." Liv snuggled further into his arms, and almost jumped out of her skin when they heard a knock on the door.

"Don't get up; Dickie already told me. How's the patient?"

"I'll live."

"Good. So, when's the big day?"

"Soon. You okay with this?"

"I have two choices; accept that you've moved on no more or less than I have, and still have a healthy relationship with the father of my children, or I can throw a temper tantrum, and our kids hate me. I'm choosing the first." Elliot smiled. "Besides, she's good for you. She can pull a gun on you if you get out of line." Liv snorted. "I'm sorry I flew out here; habit dies hard. I hear Elliot was shot, I bolt for the hospital where he is."

"Why don't I give you two some time to talk," Olivia said, leaving the bed. "I'll be back in a while with Dickie, Jen and coffee." Liv pecked a kiss onto his forehead. She smiled once more at Kathy as she left.

"She's changed a lot, El."

"How?"

"She's happy. I don't think I've ever seen her happy, Elliot. I don't think I've seen you happy like this...for a long time." Elliot met her eyes. "We sucked as a couple. We are so different, and it was too much for both of us. We weren't meant to be married, Stabler."

"I know."

"But we can still be friends, right?"

"Hope so; we got 4 kids who need both parents."

"She loves you." He smiled and yawned. "Looks like you're still buzzed on pain killers. Get some rest. I'm going to go get some lunch. I'll be back in a while. Okay?"

"Okay." Kathy started to leave. "Kath?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks...for coming out here...and for just being...cool about everything."

"Any time, Stabler," she said, smiling playfully at him.

* * *


	10. His Hero

So, my computator is alive once more!! Here's Chappie 9. Its short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy what IS here :-)

* * *

The hospital corridors were cold and sent a shiver through the boy's body. He wasn't really a boy, but he wasn't a man yet. He was a boy in many ways, but he was going to be a dad. Not a father, but a Dad. A big difference in his mind. He wanted to be a dad like his own; compassionate, kind, and so protective that his daughter would throw a fit every once in a while. He was his father's son. 

Dickie poked his head in to visit. His dad smiled and waved the boy in.

"Hey, Pops, need your blessing on something," Dickie said, dropping onto the couch in Elliot's room. Olivia was busy talking things out with Kathy in the waiting room.

"What's up?"

"Me and Jen...we want to name the baby after you...sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Baby is a girl."

"What's my granddaughter's name, son?"

"Eleanor Faith. Ellie."

"Wow, I'd be honored if you name her that, Son." Elliot had a lot of respect for his son for the choices he was making, but he was worried, too. "Before you do that, you need to think about a few things. What are you going to do about school? You're 16, Dickie, and as much as I worried that you were going to go to crazy college parties, now I'm worried that you won't."

And the wisest thing Elliot had ever heard came out of his son's mouth.

"Its up to me and Jen to teach this baby right from wrong. If I have to give up trying my first beer, going to wild parties, and possibly getting myself killed from stupid teen-aged stunts so this kid doesn't repeat her father's sins, then I would lay down and die for it. I'm not her father, but I will be a good dad. I've seen what's out there, Dad. I've seen what happens to kids who party. **Most **get home okay and get grounded, but _some don't get home_. Most kids don't die from drinking, but a few do. Most kids don't have a police officer as a dad, who taught them to stand up for what is right, no matter what the cost, but some lucky few do. This baby will learn from me and from Jen that she is loved, wanted and the best thing that happened to either of us. It doesn't matter how the baby was created, it matters how she is raised."

"Where'd you learn all that?" he asked his son.

"From you, Dad. You taught me that its up to me to do what is right, because my friends can't make descisions for me." Dickie smiled at his father lightly, took the man's can of soda, and swigged back a gulp. "I gotta get out of here; Jen's got a doctor's appointment, and we're going shopping for baby stuff after...God in Heaven Help me."

"Hand me my wallet there," Elliot said. Dickie picked up his wallet and handed it to his father."Here," Elliot said, taking money from his wallet. "Buy the baby a gift."

"No, I got it, Dad."

"When your mom and I were expecting Maureen, we tried to do it without help, and missed out on a lot of things Maureen needed."

"Jen's parents are loaded," Dickie reminded him. "Its not about money, its about the gesture. I appriciate it, Dad, but you should pick something out, not just fund it. I've got a job and can get some things, but I want those to be things that Ellie keeps forever. I'll let Jen's parents buy the car seats, play clothes, and toys that are going to get broken in 10 minutes. If you want to help, Pick out something special for Ellie."

"When the hell did you become more of an adult then me?"

"When I put my hand on my girlfriend's stomach, and felt my baby kick the first time." Dickie stepped off the couch and hugged his father. "Don't scare us again, Dad. 'Kay?"

"I can't promise, but I will try. So, next weekend, wanna be a best man?"

"You bet. See you later. You getting out of here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Cool. I'll see ya later, Dad. Love you."

"You, too, Son." Dickie smiled and started to leave. "Dickie?"

"Yeah?"

"Liv says you wanna be a cop?"

"More than anything."

"Is it because you want to make the world safer for Ellie, or you wanna make me proud?" He said, giving his son a sly grin.

"Both."

"I'm proud of you, Richard, no matter what you do. You're a good man, and I'm proud to call you my son. You know that, right?" Dickie nodded and hugged his father again. "Go be with your girls, Dickie."

* * *

"So," Dickie said as he parked his car at the store. "Do you have a room picked out for Ellie?"

"Not at the house. My parents are buying us a 2 bedroom condo in Sammamish near my high school. You can register to go there, too."

"Condo, huh?"

"Its either a late 16th birthday gift, or an early Christmas gift. They sprung it on me this morning." Dickie jumped out of the car and ran around to open the door for his girlfriend. "Thanks," she said smiling. "So, what do you think about a condo?"

"Sounds nice. Wish I could buy you a condo."

"The gifts you give me out of love and respect are a million times more special than the things my parents give out of guilt and fear."

"We may never live like your parents do, but I promise I'll work my butt off to give you everything you could ever want. When I graduate, my dad's put money for school away for me. I'm going to the Police Academy. I'm going to be a detective like my dad." Jen smiled warmly at him.

"You want to be a cop?"

"Only thing I ever cared about, until You and Ellie...but geeze, now I care about it even more than I did before."

"Another Officer Stabler. I think you'll be a terrific cop, Richard Stabler."

"I wanna make him proud."

"He's your hero, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I had such a good relationship to my parents."

"Well, I can't fix that, but we can have a good relationship with our daughter," he said pulling a cart out. "One cart or two?"

"Two. I don't want a shower; my friends think I'm nuts for having her." Dickie let her take the first cart, and pulled out a second.

"Then they are nuts." Dickie put his hand over her belly. "Ellie Faith, don't listen to them; we're not crazy. We want you here more than anything."

"I'm really starting to show, aren't I?"

"You look lovely," Dickie said, smiling. "And you're 4 and a half months pregnant. You're supposed to show. Hey, we're half way there." Dickie turned his cart into the baby section. "I researched some stuff after work and have a few notes."

"Notes? You're such a geek, Dickie." He laughed it off and lead her to the carseat/stroller section.

"I looked into what car seats are good, which ones fit in our car best, and some click on to strollers." He picked up a stroller off the shelf and clicked the car seat onto it. "Give it a push."

"Its cool."

"Jen," Dickie said as she pushed the stroller back and forth. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah."

"I am, too. I'm worried that I'm not going to be a very good dad."

"I'm scared that she's going to be like him. I'm scared that I won't be able to love her." Dickie hugged her close.

"Jenny, close your eyes and feel her inside you. Do you love her?

"So much."

"So much that your chest feels like it could cave in?"

"Yeah."

"You love our baby, and so do I. We're going to have rough times, but we'll come out stronger. God doesn't give us more than we can handle."

"You are a lot stronger than me. I didn't think you'd stay after you found out I was...attacked."

"Look at me, Jenny," he said gently. "I started dating you 2 weeks before you found out you were pregnant. I took care of you when you pushed me away, and when you refused to see me. I stayed when it was hardest its ever been for you. I plan on staying here until we grow old."

"You're talking about forever, and I can't even plan for this summer."

"So plan for this weekend. We'll take it a few days at a time, and go from there."

"So, how about this weekend we buy stuff for our condo, and Monday we'll register for school?"

"Sounds good." He kissed her forehead. "Feel better, Love?"

"You don't look at me like I'm damaged, like my parents do."

"You aren't. And your mother doesn't think you are. She is so scared that you blame her for not knowing, and for trusting him."

"I guess I do a little."

"Its normal. I used to blame my dad for the divorce. It wasn't until I came out here that I was able to forgive him. You'll fogive her too. And she'll fogive you for your mistakes, and all will be right with the world. So, do we like this car seat stroller thing?"

"Yeah, I do. Its very pink though. I like the green one better." Dickie looked it over. It was sage green with little animals covering it. He lifted one of the large boxes into his cart.

"Part one taken care of. On to part two."

"That wasn't hard," she said. "What else does she need?" Dickie pulled out a list.

"Dad and Liv helped...as did BabyCenter...printable list of needed stuff."

"Just read it..."

"Crib, changing table, swing, bassinett, bounce chair, diaper bag, carrier," Dickie called off. "List of clothes, toys, feeding stuff, and a different kind of car seat for when she gets bigger."

"Excuse me? May I be of some help?" a sales woman asked, looking the two up and down.

"Baby shopping. We got it, thanks."

"Is this your first, son?" Dickie was annoyed with her tone, so he hugged Jen close.

"Nope, its baby number 6. We have 3-year-old twins and 1-year-old triplets waiting at home with my dad. We were hoping for four this time, but, damn, only one in there. Maybe next time, Honey? She's our first girl.

"Dickie!"

"Yes its, our first. We got it though. Thanks." The sales woman huffed away leaving the two laughing. "Hey, look, this makes it easy; everything matches the stroller. Takes care of diaper bag, swing, bouncer, bassinet, and high chair. Now, all we need if crib, changing table, the accessories needed for those, and clothes."

"Why don't we get clothes cloer to when she's due, get the right season?"

"Good point."

"Hey, Dickie," Jen said looking over something. "I was thinking, your name should be on her birth certificate."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dickie smiled. "And...I'm thinking we shouldn't have separate rooms."

"I kinda thought we'd share a room," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Do you want more kids?"

"Yeah, but not until after we're through hig school."

"Well, duh."

"Do you?"

"I always thought I'd have, like, 6 kids. I hated being the only child."

"I can't promise six, but I will try," Dickie said, giving her an evil grin. Jen laughed.

* * *

Elliot slipped the file across the desk onto Olivia's. He'd been released from the hospital and allowed back to work. She glared at him, and opened the file. A loud 'Ha!' was heard around the room, sending Elliot blushing, and holding in a fit of his own laughter. Other detectives looke up from their desks, and looked away, deciding not to intrude. Olivia took the little not from the folder and scribbled a reply, football folded it, and flicked it at her partner. It bounced off his head and onto Porter's desk. Elliot snatched it befor the ban could open the note.

"If you two are done playing footsie and writing X-rated notes, maybe you could go investigate something? Anything?"

"No cases today."

"Why are you here then?"

"Typing up reports," Liv said, turning back to her computer.

"And finishing paper work on finished cases."

"Cleaning up my filing systerm," Porter said from his desk.

"Watching Star Trek 4 on my iPod," Kaye finished. The three other detectives turned to her. "What, like I'm going to hide it?"

"Porter, you and Kaye can stay and work on files. Benson, Stabler get the hell out. You're off for the weekend. Don't let him get shot again, Benson" His tone was kind, so the two smiled and bolted from the station house. As they neared the rental car, Liv took his hand and pulled him away.

"Where we going?"

"Movies."

"I can bring-"

"Can we walk the 35 feet? Probably no parking there anyway." Elliot smiled and followed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You don't grin like that for nothing."

"I just...I can't wait to be married to you." Olivia smiled and kissed her partner.

* * *

If you are wondering about the babyshopping, go to GracoBaby online and see 'Family Tree' pattern. Yes, I researched this carefully for them; wanted as much reality in the story as I could get.


	11. Surprised

Sorry for the delay folks, I've been sick. First i had a stomach bug, then I wound up with E. Coli, THEN i had a nasty cold, and now its a sinus infection. Hello, Death! Nice to meet you.

Oy.

* * *

Dickie folded his coller over the sweater and combed back his hair. He looked like he was headed for church. The young man smiled. He looked 23, not 16. His dad always said he looked older when he was dressed nicely. He and Jen moved into the condo the weekend after Elliot was released from the hospital, and started school the following Monday. Jenny had taken every afternoon that week to get all the baby furniture put together with her mother and Corrine, her step-mother, while Dickie went furniture shopping with Nick, Jen's step-dad, and Lionel, Jen's dad. Dickie found himself to be very relaxed around the men. Both were Microsoft employees, and very easy going. He'd almost worn a suit to meet them, but Jen talked him into khaki slacks and a t-shirt. He still pulled a button-up shirt over it. Dickie laughed when both men were dressed very similarly.

"Babe, are you ready?" Jen called into the bathroom.

"Almost." Dickie put his glasses on. He and Liz were the lucky two who needed glasses. Most people hated glasses, but Dickie loved his. He looked mature, and in Jen's opinion, hot, in glasses. Redmond loved Dickie and Dickie loved Redmond. He was far from the only geek there. And by Geek terms, he wasn't even really considered a geek! He loved the city.

"We need to leave in 15 minutes."

"We can leave now, and pick up a bit to eat on the way," Dickie offerd as he stepped out of the bathroom. Jen was wearing a light green dress that made her eyes look almost emerald. Her red hair was tucked back behin her ears, and she wore the necklace Dickie had gotten her a few weeks ago. It was a single emerald that match her eyes on a gold chain. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, hottie."

"So, I have a surprise for my dad."

"Oh?"

"The wedding is in an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie are already there, decorating. Liv and Dad have no idea. They flew in last night." Jen grinned and kissed Dickie. "Let's go, so I can keep Dad at bay until its time, and they can be surprised together." Dickie stepped into his shoes and drapped a coat around Jen. "You'l like my older sisters. Lizard's cool, but I think you and Maureen are going to be pretty good friends." Dickie took her arm and lead her out, shutting and locking the door to their condo behind him. "At least I hope you are. She's pretty cool most of the time, but she can be a pain in the ass, too."

"I like that you have so many sisters." Dickie opened the car door for her. "You know how women like to be treated."

"Wasn't always a gentleman. Kathleen and Maureen beat it into me."

The drive to Snoqualmie Falls was long, and beautiful. Jen had seen it many times, but Dickie was new to the area. He was in awe of the mountains and tall trees. While he'd seen these when he went camping with the Boy Scouts, he'd never lived so close to this kind of nature before. Dickie was speechless as they drove, while Jen sang along softly to the radio.

"Hey, Dickie," she said as they pulled into the parking lot near the falls. "Want to go camping next weekend? Its our last before everywhere closes for winter." Dickie wanted to remind her of the appointments she had, and his job, but she wanted to be a kid for one last weekend. He could reschedule everything for her.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Dickie," Kathleen called, waving her brother over. "Hey, Little Brother, s'this Jen?"

"Jen, this is my sister, Kathleen, and over there with Liz is Maureen."

"Nice to finally meet you. Liz hasn't shut up about you since she got home."

"Good to meet you, too. Maureen," Kathleen called. Her sister came over. They were all wearing the same gree dress; Dickie sent pictures to Liz, who had Kathy help them get the same dresses.

"Jen, its good to meet you. Welcome to the insanity of being a Stabler," Maureen said, hugging the girl. "Dickie, go help dad's friends up at the veiw point. We'll braid Jen's hair like ours and organize the flowers." Dickie nodded and jogged up the trail. "Is Little Brother treating you okay?"

"He's a true gentleman."

"Turning into Dad," Kathleen said grinning. "Its a good thing, trust us."

"I do. Elliot's really cool. He put away my swim coach," she said softly, resting a hand on her stomach. Maureen and Lizzie exchanged looks, knowing someone needed to change the subject.

"Your hair is so soft," Kathleen said as she braided the hair back like the other girls. "Wish mine was like this."

"I can't stand red hair. The only color that doesn't look awful with it is green."

"So That's why Liv chose green!" The girls laughed. "There's Dad's car, come on!" The girls hurried up to the view point to wait for Liv and Elliot out of sight.

Elliot parked and adjusted his tie. Olivia had said that a tux wasn't important to her, but Elliot wanted one. Her wedding would be perfect. Elliot decided that this would be her only wedding, and he wanted everything to be just right. Elliot had spent the night with Dickie the night before, and had the condo decked out with food, and a wedding cake; things Olivia hadn't expected. When he got to the view point, the judge stood in her robes, waiting. Elliot had expected that.

What he didn't expect was the entire unit was there, as were a few of the friends they'd made. Jen's mother, step-mother, father, and step-father were chatting with Dickie, but Jen was no where in sight. At least they were in good spirits. Jen's family loved Dickie, and were so impressed with how well he cared for their daughter. Elliot could see it from where he stood.

"You ready, Stabler?" Torres asked.

"No...yes. Listen, you can't tell my precinct-"

"We won't tell your Captain as you requested."

"Thanks." Elliot took a deep breath and pulled Dickie from the conversation with one look.

"You look great, Dad."

"Making nice with your future in-laws?"

"Yeah...y'know how it goes...Boy meets girl, boy falls in-love with girl, boy wants to raise girl's unborn baby..." Elliot laughed. He looked into his son's eyes. The boy was happier than he'd ever been.

"So, who goes in first again?"

"You. I have a surprise."

The music started and Elliot walked from back up to the front of the veiw point to the judge, and turned. Dickie and Jen met in the middle in the back and came up front. And to Elliot's surprise, Torres and Maureen followed, Porter and Liz were next and Miller followed in with Kathleen. The girls were smiling at their father the whole way. The music changed and then the most beautiful site that Elliot had ever seen stepped out. Olivia stood at the back of the isle, in a gorgeous white dress and Elliot's breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen her look so happy, or so beautiful.

Before he could really take in the angel walking toward him, she was in his arms, smiling up at him.

"Welcome, friends and loved ones," the judge said. "First, I'd like to say, Thank you!" she looked up at the clear sky. "Was supposed to rain all weekend." The small group laughed. "Shall we begin?"

"Sounds great," Elliot said. Everyone chuckled lightly again.

"Dearly Beloved. We're gathered here, on this perfect day, to celebrate the love between two people. There's a whole lot more I could say, but I've been told not to; they wrote their own vows." Elliot liked this judge; she had a sense of humor about the world around her, and his wedding was fun.

"Liv, I can't tell you when I fell in-love with you. Once I knew I loved you, its like I'd loved you for as long as I can remember. You've always been my best friend, my partner, and the person I love with all of my heart. I'd lay down my life for your happiness. Once you told me that you felt you weren't good enough to be loved this way. I tell you now, no one is good enough for you. No one is good enough to love you the way you deserve to be loved. You are ten million times the person I am, and I can't imagine anyone not thinking you are the most wonderful person in the world. Thank you for letting me love you, Olivia; I'm a better person for it." Liv was crying as he finished speech; so was Elliot.

"Elliot," Liv choked out. "You taught me that there is good in the world where all I'd seen was terrible. You taught me that not only am I worthy of love, but that I am loved. Those were two of the greatest gifts I could hope for. You took the fear and the pain of my life and taught me to be fearless and confident. You taught me that loving someone doesn't lead to hurt; it leads to loves greater than anything I've ever dreamed of.

"I can't imagine a time that I didn't love you, Elliot Stabler. I think I loved you before I ever knew you exsisted. I think I was waiting for you; my friend, my partner, my One love."

"Elliot, do you take Olivia to be your wife; to have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love, honor and obey, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Damn straight I do," he said, grinning at Liv.

"Olivia, do you take Elliot to be your husband; to have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love, honor and obey, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Not sure about that 'Obey' part-"

"Liv-"

"I do," she said, smiling.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, King County, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Elliot lowered his head and pulled Olivia to him gently. As they kissed, the cheering could be heard from half a mile down the trail. The two didn't hear any of it; they were in their own world.

And they were happy.

* * *

"Wow, nice little set up here, little brother."

"Thanks. Want to see Ellie's room?" The girls nodded, and followed Dickie through the condo to the back bedrooms. Dickie flicked on the light and opened the curtains. The room was done in lavender and green with daisies and butterflies on everything that would stand still. "What do you think?"

"Its still impersonal," Maureen said, looking the room over. "It needs to be more...I don't know...cozy."

"That's what Jen says."

"It looks like a magazine picture," Kathleen said unimpressed.

"Can you fix it?" Jen asked from the door.

"Yeah, we'll work on it after the reception," Maureen confirmed with nods from her little sisters. The 5 walked back to the party just as Elliot and Olivia stood to cut the cake.

"Wait!" Dickie called. "We need to have the best man speak," he said.

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead." Dickie picked up a flute of cider and looked at his dad.

"Dad," he started. "Jeeze, that word means a lot more than it seems on the surface doesn't it? You watched us grow, and change, and become adults. We've watched you grow and change, too. You weren't happy. Well, I shouldn't say that. You weren't whole. There was something wonderful missing in your life. Something that you couldn't place. You had kids, you had a job you loved, you had a life with us, but you didn't have that feeling that you were a partner with someone you love. You and Olivia are equal; you balance each other so well, that when one falls, the other just picks up without even realizing it. Olivia is the best thing that could ever happen to you, and therefore the best that can happen to us. Liv, you're our friend, and step-mom. But I don't believe in 'in-law' or 'step' or 'half' when it comes to family. You're my second mom, and one of the best friends any of us could have. To Dad and Mom," he said, lifting his glass. "Mr. and Mrs. Stabler!"

The group cheered as the two kissed again.

* * *

Jen snuggled back into Dickie's arms as he started to doze. She felt safe and loved, especially since Dickie refused to go any farther than kissing until they were married. He would treat her with the respect she deserved and he wouldn't assume that just because she is pregnant, that she would sleep with him. He'd explained that as much as he loved her, they weren't ready for that. Jen was relieved; she'd never had a boyfriend before and was a virgin when she was assaulted. They both agreed to wait until they were older, and married before going any further.

But, to leave Jen at night when she was still having bad dreams about the assault? Dickie wasn't going to have anything to do with that. He would hold her through everything, make her feel safe. And she would make him feel safe. Not that he was scared; he just never lived away from his parents or sisters before. It was a little strange to him and he often had trouble sleeping without Liz snoring, or Maureen's music on the other side of his wall. Even after his lder sister went off to school, he shared his room with Liz and put music on in Maureen's old room, just to be able to sleep.

"So, Liv's Mom number 2?"

"She always was, its just official now. So, how is Ellie doing tonight?"

"She's sleeping now," Jen said softly. "Kicked the crap out of me during the wedding, though. I figured she'd sleep with all the movement."

"I'm really excited that she's going to be here soon."

"I'm getting there, too. I talked to the school yesterday about maternity. I'll be homebound starting at Christmas Break until she's 6 weeks old, and can start in daycare."

"Daycare? I thought your mom was going to take care of her while we were in school."

"No, my mother clarified; she would take care of the financial part while we were in school. She's paying for daycare, or a nanny, or even home-schooling for us so we can take care of her ourselves. Which do you prefer?"

"Nanny. While home-school would be cool, I guess, we'd miss out on things that I don't want to miss out on."

"I don't want to miss any of her firsts, but I don't want to miss out on my own life."

"Geeze, this has to be what most parents go through when deciding to go back to work or stay home." Ellie gave Dickie's hand a kick. "So, daycare, or Nanny?"

"Daycare. There's a really good one just up the street, between here and school. We can check it out Monday after school if you want." Dickie mulled it over in his head.

"You don't want a nanny?"

"No; they get closer to the baby than the parents do, and you can never properly check and see who they really are. Its just...messy."

"Daycares are so dirty. I was always sick when I was in daycare...and we were in my mom's hospital daycare."

"We'll look at this one, and if it doesn't meet your standards, we'll discuss a nanny."

"Sounds fair."

"Dickie, this isn't what you bargained for when you asked me to see a movie with you."

"Nope."

"How do you feel about everything?" Dickie was silent for a moment, reflecting on the last 5 months.

"Terrified, excited, in-love," he listed slowly. "Happy. I'm incredibly happy holding you at night. You get me. You understand how I think, and you respect me."

"I love you," she said very gently. "With all my heart."

"I love you, too, Jenny."

* * *

Note: The wedding takes place at Snoqualmie Falls just outside of Northbend WA. Google it! The pictures from the website are taken from the veiwpoint where I set the wedding. Its an hour from Redmond, and OMFG its gorgeous!!!! The veiw is TO DIE FOR!!! 


	12. Already Grown

Ten is done, so here is Eleven! Its short, but I like it! I've been down and out with being sick, so my work has suffered. Sorry :o(

The next chapter should be up soon as well :o)

* * *

Elliot opened his eyes as his new wife cried out in her sleep. He tucked her into his arms and kissed her bare shoulder. 

"Shh," he soothed. "Wake up, love."

"Elliot," she called into the dark.

"I'm here...you're safe, babe." Olivia turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest and sobbed. This was unusual for her, but Elliot took things as they came. "Olivia Stabler, please don't cry," he whispered into her hair. "What can I do to help?"

"Hold me tighter." He squeezed her.

"Better?" She nodded into his chest. "After Maureen walked up on a crime scene, she didn't sleep for months. We ended up putting music on in her room at night before she slep. Would it help you?"

"Would you be able to sleep?"

"Yeah. Let me get the iDock." Olivia listened as he shuffled through the wedding gifts for the new dock for her iPod. He came back with it, plugged it in, and set her music onto an soft piano song. "Very relaxing."

"Hey," she said into the dark as he crawled back into their bed. "Thanks, El."

"So, Wife. Been a wife for 16 whole hours. How's it feel?" he asks, kissing her collar bone.

"I don't think I've ever felt so beautiful."

"Great, because you are completely sexy, Liv." He gently nudged her nto her back and kissed her neck hungrily. "So, any complaints about earlier?"

"None," she moaned, pushing toowards him. "Am I really only the second?"

"Yeah."

"I lied; I've only been with 4 people; college boyfriend, Cassidy, and, yes, Trevor...but only once."

"That's three."

"And you."

"Really? Nice," he said spreading kisses over her body. "Well, that worry that you wouldn't compair...I had no idea sex could be _that _good, Olivia." A low chuckle rose from her throat. "What?"

"Kathy was always worried we were doing this, and here we are."

"I never cheated on her. I would never cheat on you-"

"I'm not worried about that. I trust you, Elliot." Elliot's cell phone rang, eliciting a groan from the man. Liv grabbed it. "Stabler's phone."

_"Olivia?"_

"Hey, Captain."

"Torres?" Elliot mouthed.

"Cragen," Olivia whispered, covering the mouth piece.

_"Olivia, we need you two back here-"_

"Can't captain. We have 6 cases we're working on, 4 court dates this week." Don sighed into the phone. "We're scheduled to leave here on Saturday, March 1, 2008. We'll be back then. I'm sorry, but to leave now would kill this who project."

_"Benson, I've never known you to cower from a fight, or to turn your back on a vic. I finally convinced them not to split you two up when you come back, but you need to come back soon."_

"You sent us here to set this place up. We're setting it up. You've never known me to stop half way through something, or to leave things unfinished."

_"What am I supposed to tell the Brass?"_

"That your 'Dynamic Duo' has a job out here that they assigned that we will not leave half-assed. We do our jobs, and we do it damn well, Captain. We're not going to leave a unit untrained. The victims here deserve better than that from us."

_"Is Stabler with you on this?"_ Elliot nodded, having heard everything.

"Yeah."

_"That's something I can bring back to them."_

"Good."

_"I'll be in around Christmas to check on you guys, see if I think you're ready to come back early. We need you here. The squad room is just...empty."_

"We miss you, too."

_"See you in December."_

"Tell everyone hello for us." Liv snapped the phone shut. "He's coming for Christmas." Elliot groaned again.

"Our first Christmas married, and we can't even kiss under the mistletoe." Olivia laughed. "Jen'll be 8 and a half months along. That's sure to get attention off us a little."

"Not much. I'll bet he brings the whole damn squad with him."

"Nah, probably just Fin, Munch and Casey."

"I won't be able to wear my ring," she whispered softly.

"Yeah ya will. I'll get you a necklace and you can wear it under your shirt. Lucky little rings," he teased and kissed her shoulder.

"Elliot," she moaned as his lips met her flesh.

"Please tell me you want more," he teased again. She nodded and Elliot grinned wickedly.

* * *

"God, what a slut," one girl said just loud enough for Jen to hear. "She is totally lying about the rape. Mystery Man of hers is probably the daddy." 

"I'll bet $2,000 on it." Dickie, in an attempt to hold his temper in check, took Jen's hand. She squeezed it.

"Aw, look how cute," came a sarcastic girl's voice. "He 'woves her and her wittwe bastard baby."

"Just because you can't keep your legs closed doesn't give you a reason to harrass Jen," Dickie said in a cool tone. "I'm sorry, that was wrong. Who'd want a bitch like you who can't be nice to someone going through a difficult time in her life?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Dickie said, bowing his head lightly. "Men's room is that way. Might wanna go wash your name and number off the walls. Its written under a carving that says, 'Call if you want herpes.'" The girl teared up. Dickie was silent.

"We were just joking, ass hole."

"I didn't hear Jen laughing." The girls walked away, embarassed. A hand on Dickie's shoulder gave him warning that he was in trouble.

"Mr. Stabler," came a man's voice. "Come in here." Dickie groaned and handed off Jen's back pack to her. He followed his science teacher into the classroom and sat down.

"I get it," he said. "I shouldn't have told them off, I should have walked away."

"No. You were right. I've been hoping someone would stand up to them for 3 years now." Dickie sat back, confused. "However, they are probably calling their mothers right now to come down and raise hell. I give it, in fact, 15 minutes. I suggest you give me something witty to tell them."

"Well," Dickie said, laughing lightly. "I have a few things I want to say."

* * *

"Now, WHAT Kind of science teacher would allow you to be so mean, Richard Stabler?" Olivia yelled as she shut the door to her and Elliot's apartment. 

"They had it coming!"

"You MAY NOT Call two women ass-buddies with the principal's DOG! Your father is going to kill you. He's going to hang you, chop you to mince meat, and then I'm going ground the remains for 2 weeks." Olivia was seething. Dickie had never seen her so pissed off. "What the hell did they do?"

"They called Jen a slut," Dickie said, going red. "And called Ellie a bastard baby." Olivia stepped back. "And their mothers were fine with it. Those women had no problem with their children hurting other people so badly that they question themselves." Dickie's voice was soft. "I lost my temper. I'm sorry."

"Well," Liv said dropping onto the couch. "I probably would have done the same thing, and I know your father would have. You suspended?"

"Nah, my teacher was only yelling for show. He wanted to give me a $20." Olivia laughed. "I know I need to keep my cool better, but _no one_ has the right to call anyone what they called Jen." Olivia sighed and rested her hand over Dickie's.

"There will be a lot of people who talk about her, and now you, too.You can't take on the world, Dickie. You can't always be the strong one, and you can't fight her battles for her."

"I know."

"You can stand with her, you can be there for her when she needs you. She'll do the same."

"Olivia, why are teenagers so bitchy?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I'd be Leader to the free world." Dickie laughed. "And you realize that you're still grounded."

"Okay."

"No video games."

"Liv?"

"Hm?"

"I have my own place, a job, a kid on the way, and am still in school 7 hours a day, complete with homework.When do I have _time_ for video games?" Olivia realized the lack of power she had in the situation and laughed.

"Wow, my first week as a mother and I can't even ground you right."

"When you get back to New York, you can ground Liz." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"She may not like that."

"Liv?"

"What?"

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Any time kid."

* * *

Elliot smiled to himself as he sipped at the morning coffee. Dickie and Jen would be by soon. It was the beginning of October, and starting to get a bit cold at night, and rainy more often than not. Olivia and Pam had arranged a baby shower with all of Jen's family, and the friends that had chosen to stick by her. Elliot thought it was sweet of Olivia. She was becoming Dickie's second mother so quickly. 

"Hey," came her soft voice as her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Coffee's fresh."

"Elliot," she asked softly. "Do you want any more kids?"

"I don't know. I mean, I want us to be a couple a little longer before we have kids together." She nodded. "I don't want to _not _have kids with you."

"I want kids, El."

"We won't try to prevent it, but we won't try to get pregnant for now."

"Try that again?"

"Let's just let it happen. Okay?" Olivia rested her head against his back. "A little me and you wouldn't be bad at all, Livie. How's that room looking?"

"Perfect. There are snacks, balloons, games, and a gift table. Maureen and Kathleen told me everything they still need, so I put up a registry for them for the family to buy gifts for Ellie. What did you get them?" she asked. setting the two wrapped gifts.

"A nice card, the offer of babysitting so they could study, sleep, or go out to a movie, and a teddy bear. I got one for each of my kids when they were born. Maureen had pink, Kathleen had yellow, Lizzie had lgreen, and Dickie had blue. Ellie's is lavender. Also, a set of spit-up rags. VERY handy." Olivia laughed. "You?"

"Nice card, same offer, and a pink blanket with her name on it. When she's born, they can take it back to the place I got it and have her birthday added." Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead. "Is it lame?

"I think they'll love it. And no, its not lame."

"Good. Its 10. People should be here in the next 20 minutes, and Jen and Dickie at 10:45." As if to punctuate her sentence, there was a knock on the dor. Olivia opened it to see Pam, and 6 other people holding gifts.

"Hi, Olivia," Pam said, warmly.

"Come on in."

"Your apartment is lovely, Detectives," she said. The family members there nodded and placed the gifts with Elliot and Olivia's and found places to sit. "This is my sister, Nancy."

"Nice to meet you."

"My daughters and a few of their cousins should be here soon. Margaret has never been able to be on time anywhere. I suppose she'll grow out of it."

"How old is she?"

"Thirty-five," Nancy said, deadpan. "I had her very young. In fact, I was not much older than Jennifer." People were chatting around them, snacking on the chips and dip. Olivia had been nervous that they would ask where the caviar was, but the atmosphere was so relaxed that she felt a sense of calm wash over her. Every few moments, there was a knock on the door, bringing in more people, who carried gifts for the young couple, and well-wishes for Elliot and Olivia and the new marriage. There were more than 30 people packed into the apartments. It suddenly felt very small.

At 10:45, the room was hushed when Elliot spotted Dickie's car parking. As the door opened, Jen's whole face lit up when the room shouted 'Surprise.'

"Oh, my God!" she murmured, eyes welling with tears. "Thank you guys...so much." Pamela stepped forward and hugged her daughter.

"Olivia's idea...to welcome Dickie and Ellie into the family. Now, come on. Let's go sit, have brunch, and we can show everyone sonogram pictures. Dickie, I'm sure you have at least 3 in your wallet."

"Four, actually," he admitted.

Elliot watched his son. He seemed so much older than 16. He was a man in Elliot's eyes. He was a handsom, strong, proud man. He was growing up very quickly, but for the reasons beyond Elliot's control, he was doing well. Dickie was strong, and had become the man Elliot always hoped he would be. He'd become the man Elliot tried to be, but had always felt he'd failed. Now, seeing his 16 year old son taking on a responsibility that scares most men away, he felt a sense of accomplishment. Elliot hadn't been a bad father. He's somehow taught the boy high morals and values that he himself held dear.

Elliot felt his throat tighten.

He wasn't watching his son grow up. Dickie was already there.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Working on more now :o) 


	13. Visit

FINALLY! Here's Chapter 12

* * *

October faded away with the leaves, November was wet, and December started off cold. After Thanksgiving, the unit was fully staffed and The Dynamic Duo was on their own working cases. The squad was well-trained and could stand alone. In some ways, Olivia was glad, but it did mean leaving Seattle for New York. One home for another. While her whole life was New York, her entire romance with Elliot had been in Seattle.

December started off cold. They had one snow-fall, and the city shut down. Snow is rare in Seattle, but there it was one morning, mocking the people who wanted to drive.

Olivia loved the snow. Elliot absolutely loved how happy the woman in his life had become since they arrived. He thought back to the spring before. She hated leaving New York, and was pissy the first few weeks. Elliot noticed that she quickly calmed down in general after starting back on coffee.

As the snow fell, Elliot watched his wife on their couch, reading peacefully with a fire roaring. Every day, she seemed more beautiful to him, more precious, and more alive. The whirlwind romance they'd had brought a spark back he'd not seen in years. He still couldn't believe she was now his wife.

"Hey, Stabler," she called over her book. "Care to clue me in on what you're staring at?"

"You." She smiled. "You look happy."

"I have reason to be."

"And that would be...?"

"I feel...loved."

"Good...'cause you are." Elliot closed his laptop and moved to the couch. Gently, he placed her book aside and stretched out on top of her. "Very, very loved."

"Are you going to be able to keep your hands off me for a full week?" Elliot groaned and kissed her neck while his hands touched her skin and wandered under her shirt. "I take it that's a 'No.' He'll be here tonight, and you have to be good...GOD that feels good!"

"Want to be bad, babe."

"We...gotta stop, or we'll never be able to."

"Don't wanna." Liv's cell phone rang. Elliot moaned and his head dropped.

"Benson."

_"Our plane landed early."_

"You're two hours early! We're on our way to the airport now."

_"Three hours early. An earlier flight opened up and we were able to make it. We're at the address you gave us. What apartment number?" _Olivia froze for a split second. "_Olivia?"_

"We're in J101."

"We're right out front." Olivia jumped, and fell off the couch as there was a knock on the door. Elliot, who'd been listening, jumped up to answer. Olivia snapped her phone closed and followed Elliot.

"Your ring!" she whispered. The two pocketed the rings and smoothed hair and clothes out. Elliot cleared his throat and opened the door. Don, Fin, and Munch stood, wet from the rain, with a taxi pulling away from the parking lot. "Captain! Come in!"

"Its 4:30 and its getting dark already. This place isn't the slightest bit depressing to you people?" Munch asked, taking off his wet coat.

"Beats freezing my ass off waiting for a cab," Liv said taking the coats from her friends. She dissappeared off into the back.

"Light travel," Elliot said, noting the small amount of luggage.

"Our bags are on our original flight. The airline will be delivering them later tonight," Don said, glancing around the apartment from the entry.

"Come on in," Elliot said. "Living room is over here, and kitchen is through there. We have beer, tea, a plethera of sodas, and milk that went bad a week ago."

"Nice."

"Hey, Benson," Don called as the woman he thought of as his daughter passed the livingroom into the kitchen. "How is Seattle sitting with you?"

"I like it," she said gently. "But I want to go home."

"Good. There's been rumors between my people and yours that you two want to stay."

"Rumors are just that." Don nodded and found a spot on the couch.

"Nice place you guys got here. New iDock?"

"Friend works as a go-between for Apple and Microsoft."

"Ah." Olivia watched the room. Everyone was silent.

"So," she said, finding a seat, as far away from her husband as she could. "How's New York?"

"Sucks. What the hell is going on with you guys?" Fin asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Don accused. "You two hate each other?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to go pick up dinner," Liv said, casting her eyes away.

"I'd like to join you," Don said, standing. "We should talk."

* * *

"What'd you do, man?" John asked. "Either she really does hate you, or she really loves you." John dropped back onto the couch after watching Olivia's car pull away. He opened a soda and sipped it. "I think she's in-love with you."

"C'mon," Elliot groaned. "You two didn't fly all this way to discuss me and Liv. How's the 1-6?"

"Dull."

"Cragen cleaned out the bugs about 3 months ago, and now we're bored. He's run out of new reasons to be paranoid, now he's drivin us nuts."

"Cap has more theories about you two than I do about JFK." Elliot laughed and sipped at his beer. "You two look pretty settled. They must pay well here; nice place and all-"

"Pay is same as New York. Cost of living is much lower. Less than $900 a month for this place."

"I paid more to get my hair trimmed back home," Munch said, looking around again. "Its nice."

"We like it."

"So, she hate you or love you?"

"Fin," Elliot moaned. "Would you leave it alone?"

"You hurt Olivia, you are screwed," Munch said, glaring.

"I'd never hurt Liv."

"Then why can't she look at you? More importantly, why can't you look at her? Did something happen between you two?" Elliot looked away. Munch and Fin exchanged looks. "Something happened, Fin."

"Damn Straight it did," Fin answered. "What did you do, Stabler? Did you kiss her?"

"Shut it," Elliot warned.

"What ever you did, if she's hurting, you'll be hurting."

"I swear, she's not hurting at all! She's happy! Happier than she's ever been!"

"How you know that?"

"She said so."

"When?"

"When we were...talking." Fin and Munch stood, towering Elliot.

"What did you do to Olivia, Stabler," Munch asked, with a low, angry tone.

"Married her."

Fin and munch were silent. They stared blankly at Elliot for a solid minute.

"You can't say anything," Elliot said, smiling. "We were going to tell you when we got home, after we talked to Cragen. We eloped in September." Elliot puled out his wallet and flipped through his pictures until he got to the very back, where he and Olivia's wedding picture was. It had been taken at the falls just after they kissed. The two were staring into each other's eyes, smiling, and Elliot was brushing her hair from her face.

"You married Olivia?" Elliot grinned. "Damn, boy! Congratulations!" Fin shoook hs hand firmly and pulled him into a quick hug. "Olivia Stabler!"

"You can't say anything to anyone!" Elliot repeated. "It could cost us our jobs. We'll tell everyone when the time is right. Okay?"

"I'm happy for you," Munch said, staring at the picture. "I've never seen her so happy."

"Looks good on her, doesn't it?"

"On both of you."

"Munch?"

"I'm a bit tired," he said, handing back the wallet. "Are we sleeping out here?"

"No, you are in my room with Fin. We've set up Liv's room for Don, and Liv and I will be out here." John nodded and wandered back to the bedroom.

"Call me for dinner," he said over his shoulder. As soon as the door shut, Elliot turned to Fin.

"What the hell is wrong with Munch?"

"He's in-love with your wife."

* * *

"So, Seattle is cold, but not too bad," Olivia said as they drove home from picking up dinner. "It'll be up to the 30's tomorrow."

"What's going on between you and Elliot?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Olivia, are you two fighting?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it, Don." He tensed a little. "We're not fighting."

"You dating anyone?"

"Dating? No." She sighed. Olivia was thankful she hadn't lied. She wasn't dating. Olivia figured that omitting the truth as long as possible would be their best bet.

"Just break up?"

"Don," she said, glancing over. "Its nothing I want to talk about, okay? Can we please drop it? Elliot and I aren't fighting, we're not angry with each other, and we're on really good terms. Can you accept that?"

"I guess I'll have to."

"If we weren't on good terms, he'd have at least one black eye." Don snorted a laugh and stared through his window. So, this place we got food from...is it decent?"

"Its worthy of Stabler's sensative little taste buds. Shopping with that man for food is a total pain in the ass. Almost killed him in the first week. They didn't carry his brand of milk, and No Other will work."

"Sounds like things are normal between you two. Where's Dickie?"

"Sammamish. He's got a condo, girlfriend and will be a 'Dad' soon."

"He didn't waste any time getting into trouble."

"He talked her into coming to us after being raped several times by her swim coach. She was pregnant when they met, and he fell in-love with her and the baby. He's a good kid, but in way over his head." Don nodded silently and stared away from her. "Something wrong?"

"Olivia, I've known you for 10 years, and I know when you are lying and keeping secrets. I'd hoped we'd moved beyond you keeping secrets from me." Olivia sighed as she pulled the car in to their complex. She knew it was going to be difficult to hold back the news, and she was sure that Elliot had probably told Fin and Munch. "I guess I was wrong, and I will have to accept that you don't trust me."

* * *

As the five laughed over the movie and ate the dinner Olivia and Don had picked up. John was putting on a smile, but Olivia saw something was bothering him. She allowed it to roll out of her mind as they told stories of Redmond vs. New York.

"So this woman," Elliot said, grinning. "Came in with a 6 year old boy, claiming he sexually assaulted her." Olivia laughed remembering the event. "She wanted us to arrest him. Half an hour later, his parents came in, frantic 'cause their kid was missing. The kid had been at the park with some friends, and the lady sat next to him and knocked him off the bench, and he told the lady she had a big butt." Don chuckled along with the rest of the group. "I slapped cuffs on the lady and took her to holding."

"I've never heard a full grown woman throw a temper tantrum," Olivia laughed._ "Why are you arresting me? He sexually harrassed me!"_

"Took me an hour to calm her down, and book her for kidnapping. I think she's still in prison, too..."

"Sounds like you guys have it really easy," Fin said.

"Nah, my partner was murdered while investigating his kid's soccar coach. That was a hard week. They nearly closed the unit down for that. We had 48 hours to solve and make an arrest. We got a full confession."

"Good work."

"We lost a good man...pretty early in, too."

"You're temporary replacements ain't worth their weight in shit," Fin said, sipping his beer. "Pierce should have been a doctor like his father and Grandfather, and great grandfather. Horrible cop. Heart is in it, but skills ain't."

"He's not too bad," Don said. "He means well, and he's a tough kid."

"Just green," Munch said staring ionto his beer.

"Anyone want more beer?" Olivia asked, as she stood to go into the kitchen. All hands went up.

"Lemme help you." Elliot stood to follow her.

"What's wrong with Munch?" she whispered.

"I told them."

"YOU WHAT?" She whispered loudly.

"They cornered me! Don't worry, they'll keep it quiet until you're ready to tell Don."

"You didn't answer my question. What is wrong with Munch?"

"Olivia..." he moaned. "Can you forget about it?"

"Elliot Stabler, tell me what is going on. Now."

"He's in-love with you."

"Oh, god," she said. "Is he okay?"

"I dunno...give him time. He's a little bit...he may kill me." Olivia sighed and turned away.

* * *

The morning sun woke Don earlier than he planned on getting up. His intention was to get a glass of water, shower, and then get ready for the day. Intentions, however, were thrown through a loop as he padded into the hall.

"El," she gasped. Don froze.

"Shh, they'll hear us."

"So?" There was silence for a moment. Then Olivia laughed. "Hey! Not funny!"

"Very funny. You look cute with flour on your nose."

"See how much you like it," she dared. There was a splash and Elliot yelped.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it."

"And now you're gonna get it!" Don stepped into the kitchen. There was flour everywhere, and Elliot was soaked with water.

"All right, children," he called. He tried to have a stern look, but they could see a smile under the surface. "I'm going back to bed for a while. Glad to see you two are back to normal." He turned and headed back, leaving the two laughing.

* * *

Sorry it took me SO LONG! Its been an incredibly busy month for me. 


	14. No

So, its nearly done!!! One more chapter, and it'll be done. All good things...

* * *

When Don emerged the second time from his room, just over an hour later, the sound from the kitchen was different. He felt more like he was in the squadroom. Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Olivia were sitting around the table over a tall stack of pancakes. Though they all looked hungry, no one was eating.

"Hey, Cap, pull up a chair. Breakfast is getting cold." Don smiled and found a spot at the table between Fin and Olivia.

"Elliot made eggs, too," Olivia informed, uncovering many plates of food. There were eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and sausage.

"Why not just pour cement directly into our arteries?" Munch asked, grabbing a fork.

"Eat, or complain. You pick."

"Eat," Fin ordered his partner.

"So, its 8:30. When do you guys have to head in?"

"Oh, 9:00. Its 3 minutes away, with traffic. You following?"

"Yeah. I need to meet with Captain Torres. See how you two are molding his green team." There was a laugh from Elliot.

"They're good, Cap. We got a good solid team. We should be able to leave on March first."

"No sooner?" Don prodded. "If they're ready, you can come back with us. Maureen's kept your apartment for you."

"Don, we're not coming back early."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to," Olivia said. "I like it here. I can walk down the street at night here without my gun. I can relax here a lot easier."

"My son is here, and I'm going to have a granddaughter soon. We're going to stay until after Elli is born. So, at least another month. Okay?" Don sighed. "Cap, our replacements can't be that bad."

"Oh, but they are. No one can replace you and Liv," John said, taking in a forkful of eggs.

"We'll see. No promises."

* * *

Elliot drove through the streets, sirens blaring. He hadn't used the lights once since he moved to Seattle, but when Dickie called at 2:30 am, saying Jen was in labor, 4 weeks early, he drove like a mad man. Olivia found God that night, praying she'd survive the drive to the hospital, as they slid on the icey roads. Cragen would be there with the guys later, after the baby was delivered.

As they pulled into a parking space in the garage og the hospital, Olivia thanked God for not letting them be killed on I405 with the way her husband was driving. Elliot stepped out of the car, and Olivia grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a wall.

"You nearly got us both killed back there, Stabler." He swallowed. She only called him Stabler when she was being cute, or he was in over his head. She was most definitely not being cute. "I don't care who is in the hospital, if you _ever_ drive like that again, I will arrest and divorce you. GOT IT!?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Let's go meet your grand-daughter." Olivia released him, and lead the way into the hospital. They followed the signs to maternity, and looked for someone to direct them to Jen and Dickie.

"Excuse me, we're here with Dickie Stabler and Jen-"

"You are...?"

"Elliot and Olivia Stabler, Dickie's parents." Olivia smiled. It was rare that he reffered to Olivia as Dickie's parent. But when he did, it was when it counted most.

"She's in delivery now. Very quick labor."

"The baby's early."

"Dad?" Dickie called, stepping out in medical clothes. "She's here. Ellie is doing great, 5 pounds, 7 ounces, great set of lungs. Jen went into labor at around 10:00, but didn't think anything of it. We came here around midnight, and they tried to stop it, but the baby's here." He was shaking.

"You okay, kid?"

"Jenny's not doing so hot, Dad. They sent me out. Her mom said she'd stop by in the morning, but...I'm scared, Dad." Elliot hugged his son. "Their bringing Ellie to the window when she's cleaned up." Dickie took a deep breath and lead them to see the baby.

"S'that her?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Elliot stood behind Olivia, hugging her tightly. "Liv, meet your granddaughter."

"Jesus, I feel old."

"Richard Stabler?" a doctor called. Dickie walked over, leaving Elliot and Olivia to stare at the baby. The room felt silent for a breif moment, and then it was shattered when Dickie called out.

"Dad," he sobbed. Eliot was at his son's side in an instant. Dickie's eyes, usually sparkling and blue, were gray. He held no expression on his face, and was ghostly white. "She's gone."

* * *

He'd bargained on ups and downs for this trip, But Fin didn't think a funeral would be one of them. It had been 4 days since Ellie was born, and Pamela made no attempt to visit her. A lawyer had stopped by the condo to deliver Ellie's birth certificate to Dickie, and a check for $100,000 if he would continue on with the lie. The certificate listed him as the father. Jen wanted that, and he aggreed. He was Ellie's dad. But for Pamela to pay him off felt wrong to Dickie.

He tried to send the money back, but the lawyer returned within an hour with double the money if he would just take the baby and never contact Pamela again.

Being his father's child, he took the money with the condition that Pam would visit when she was ready. Pam spoke to him at the funeral long enough to hold Ellie for a moment and hand her back. The whole family ignored Dickie and Ellie the rest of the time.

Fin watched the boy feeding his infant daughter at Elliot's place after the funeral. It was the only time he seemed to be okay.

"Hey, kid. How you holding up."

"I have my good moments, my bad, and a few in-between."

"Lemme give you a little advice. Cherish the good, deal with the bad, and remember that in-between can go either way. You get to choose where it goes." Dickie nodded blankly. "Blood or not, that's your baby. You love her, you take care of her, and you teach her to be the good person your father taught you to be." Dickie nodded again.

"Thanks Finny."

"What are your plans?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that, and I have no idea what they are."

"Does Jen's family want the baby at all?"

"No, they won't return my phone calls, and I can only get in touch with their lawyer. Every time I do, the next day, there's more money. I don't give a shit about the money, I want them to see Ellie."

"Ain't gonna happen kid. They don't want her. You do. You love her, you want her. Why don't you bring her back to New York and live near your parents?" Dickie mulled it over in his head. "Take a road trip with her, and head home. Your mother probably misses you like mad. You'd miss Ellie, right?"

"That's the best advice anyone's given me. So far, I've heard everything from 'You'll figure it out,' to 'Well, good luck with that.' What I needed was a good idea to run with."

"Any time you need a babysitter, call me," Fin said, clapping his hand down on Dickie's shoulder.

"Thanks, Fin."

"Any time."

* * *

"Liv?" Elliot whispered. An arm snaked across his hips.

"Mmm?"

Maybe...maybe I do want kids."

"MmmKay...after Cragen leaves, we'll talk. Kay?" Elliot smiled and turned in her arms.

"You don't feel old, being a grandma?"

"No, I feel young, being married to you."

"Cause I'm so charming?"

"Nope. Because you're immature."

"Ouch."

"Because you're so playful, and handsome." Dickie could be heard from the next room, crying.

"Dickie's never going to be the same, is he...?" Olivia hugged him close. "I wanted to sheild him from this kind of pain, Olivia."

"Go," she said, gently. Elliot rolled out of bed and pulled on a robe. He padded through his son's condo to the back room.

"Dickie?"

"Come in." Elliot went into the bedroom. Dickie was in the rocking chair in the corner. "You okay, son?"

"I can't sleep, Dad. I've only gottan about 2 hours since Ellie was born."

"Babies cry-"

"Its not her, she's perfect. I miss having Jenny's arms around me, feeling Ellie kick all night," Dickie had no tone to his voice. "I want to go home, Dad." Elliot felt himself choke up, and tears pooled in his eyes. "I'm selling the condo and moving back to New York. I need you and Mom, and Liv on this one, Dad. I need my family."

"You got us, Dickie. Do you need me to fly your mom out here?"

"Nah, I'll pack up and head out in a few days, after I get a little sleep. Will you take Ellie tomorrow?"

"Sure."

* * *

"What's the baby doing here, Stabler?"

"Captain Torres," Don called, shaking the man's hand. "Her mother passed away when she was born a week ago. Dickie's packing up to move her back to New York."

"All right. Stabler, Benson, got one for you. Pawn shop up on 24th. We think there's a cult behind it, with young girls involved. Check it out." Elliot and Olivia nodded and headed out. "Now that they're out of the way, we can talk."

"Real case?"

"Actually, no. Not this time. My friend owns the shop. I figured we could talk a little." The two headed into the office, with the baby in her stroller, sleeping. "So, you've been here a week and a half. What do you think?"

"They got it running pretty smoothly. I can't help but think that they placed everything where it is."

"Looks like their old unit?"

"Very much so. Coffee pot, desks, computers, all in the same place." Torres laughed.

"That's The Stabler Squad."

"You mean Benson/Stabler."

"Just Stabler. Where you see one, you see the other."

"How close are they?" Don asked, eying the man.

"Best team I've ever seen."

"But how close are they?"

"Not as close as you think. Those two can go at it like two pissed of Pit-bulls on steroids. I've heard them yelling from out side once." Don laughed. "But when one is threatened, the other does this 180 that can really change things around quickly. They can be screaming at each-other for an hour, but I stepped in once and told Elliot to sit down and shut the hell up, and Olivia damn near tore my head off. I would have hated to be a perp that picked on either one of them at that moment." Don nodded. Nothing had changed from where he was looking at the situation.

"So its exactly the same as when they got here?"

"Nope. They're a little more objective now, and so far, much much less up-tight."

"Terrific."

"When are you headed back?"

"Day after tomorrow. They ready to leave?"

"I think so. We got it from here."

"Good. You want to fire them, or will you allow me to do the honors?" Don asked, grinning. Ellie started to fuss from her car seat, so Don picked her up and bounced her gently in his arms.

"How's Dickie handling everything?"

"As well as you could expect. Better than I expected. He's lonely and broken, but with this little one, I think they'll be okay. He's his father's child. It will take him a long time to move on, but he'll move on. Ellie's keeping him level-headed."

"Good. What is Pamela doing?"

"Shutting the baby out of her life. Her lawyer is acting as a go-between. She's given them enough money to do okay, but she won't see the baby. She's had his name listed on the birth certificate. As far as anyone is concerned legally, he's the father."

"That's how she was through the pregnancy. Anything they needed or wanted, she'd give them, except her attention, approval, and love. She shut them out completely, except financially. Jen was a beautiful, sweet girl. Her mother, father, step-mother and step-father don't want anything to do with the baby now that she's gone, I take it."

"Nothing at all."

"Ellie is better off. Dickie is a good guy."

"One of the best."

"So, Captain, you want to tell them, or should I?" Torres asked, motioning to the door. Elliot and Olivia were walking through.

"Oh, please, allow me."

* * *

Chappie 13 is done! More to come soon :-) 


	15. Move On

Final Chapter. Its done. I hope you enjoyed it :)

* * *

The week had been long for Elliot and Olivia. Dickie left 2 weeks after Ellie was born, and was almost to New York by the time Elliot and Liv were ready to leave Seattle. They'd sold off most of their things, except wedding gifts, and shipped what they were able to with Dickie. Olivia was sad to see Don and the squad leave. She knew it would be a week before she saw them again, but it would be different. She would be in New York, in the freezing winter, with the horrible crimes they'd left behind 9 months earlier. It would be back how things were. She would have to be Elliot's partner. She wouldn't be able to wear her wedding ring at work, or kiss him on her way out to lunch. Olivia was worried that their marriage wouldn't with-stand the move back.

Elliot was happy. He packed his two suit cases, his two carry-ons, and was ready to go. But he stopped, the morning they were to leave, and stared at his wife.

"Olivia?"

"What's going to happen, El?"

"We'll tell everyone first thing, Monday morning."

"And if it costs us our jobs?"

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"We're married now, and they can't fire us for being married. I might have to transfer, but we'll still be married, Liv. No one can take that away from us. Not my kids, not Kathy, not Cragen. No one. I promise." Olivia tucked herself into his arms. "We need to turn the keys in and be on the road in 15 minutes. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah...mostly."

"What's left?" he asked. Liv held up his ring. He smiled and allowed her to put it on his hand. "We're not taking them off again. Let 'em figure it out " Olivia smiled as Elliot kissed her.

* * *

It had been a long week for the boy. He'd driven as long as he could every day with Ellie sleeping in her car seat. Dickie had taken his car to the dealership where he'd bought it and had them turn off his passenger air bag and install the car seat in the front for the road trip across the country. They were understanding and helped him. Ellie was good and slept most of the night, and just hung out in her seat watching her daddy drive during the day. Dickie was happy to have her in the front for the time being. She was his baby, and he never wanted her too far away.

Before he left, Dickie brought Ellie over to visit with Pam. She bought the condo back from him when he told her they were headed to New York. They talked a while, and Pam agreed to visit Ellie when they were ready to see her. She'd offered Dickie more money than he could make in a life time to just disappear with the baby, but he refused. It never occured to him exactly how much money Jen's mother had. As he walked out the door, she'd told him that Jen's trust fund would be turned over to Ellie when she turned 18, and he needn't worry about her utnil then; she'd provide everything Ellie needed until then.

The 8 day drive had been long and hard, but he was nearly home. Just a block away from his mom and sisters. As he rounded the corner to his home, Dickie felt a sense of relief wash over him. If he was going to raise a baby, he was happy to be raising her with his family instead of Jen's.

He stopped in front of his house and carefully maneuvered the car sear from the passenger side. Ellie was sleeping soundly for now, but he had a feeling that his sisters would change that quickly.

"Dickie," a voice called. Dickie shushed his friend.

"Hey Kyle," Dickie said, smiling at the boy he'd grown up with. "Meet my daughter, Ellie."

"Whoa, when did you have a kid?"

"Not mine, biologically, but I don't want to get into it. Its a long, and painful story."

"Guess you won't want to go out for baseball this season."

"Got better things to do, Kyle."

"Yeah," Kyle said looking down at the car seat. "My sister would probably want to babysit for you...any time."

"If my sisters ever put her down, we'll talk."

"I hear ya."

"I'm going to let them know I'm home. See ya later."

"Bring her by tomorrow, let her meet everyone at the skating rink. Sarah and her friend'll be there to baby sit if you want to play."

"We'll see. Its really cold, I need to get her inside." Kyle nodded and Dickie headed up to the house. He wasn't sure if he should ring the door bell or just open. The house was quiet, so he used his key and stepped in. Liz and Kathleen were asleep in front of the television, and his mother was in Elliot's old chair reading.

"Wipe you feet, Maureen," she called, without looking up.

"I did, Ma." Kathy dropped her book and met with Dickie's eyes. She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Dickie? What on earth are you doing here? Is this Ellie? Where's Jen?"

"Dad didn't tell you?" Kathy shook her head. "Let me get her down in my room, and we'll talk," he said, gently. "Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The flight had taken them all night, but Olivia and Elliot were home at last. Instead of going to his place, he took her directly to the 1-6. It was more home to her than anyplace else on earth. She stood in the hallway, taking in the sights and sounds of the building. Fin could be heard complaining about working on a Saturday, and having Munch's coffee. Munch was defending himself as best he could.

"You ready for this, Liv?"

"Not really."

"We could come back on Monday."

"No, we need to get it over with."

"We'll do it on Monday. Let's get a little sleep first, okay?" She nodded and they left without a word.

* * *

Dickie woke his 3rd morning home to Ellie crying from her bassinet. He cradled her against his bare chest and headed down the stairs. Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie were laughing with Kathy in the kitchen. Dickie felt more at home than he had since he got there.

"Need a bottle?" Kathy asked, as she poured the hot water for the baby into a bottle.

"Yeah."

"I figured she'd be up soon."

"Hello, Little Bitty!" Maureen gushed to her neice. "Did you sleep well?" Ellie yawned in response. Kathy handed off the bottle, now just right for the infant. "Can I feed her?"

"Sure," Dickie said, handing off the baby. Maureen and her sisters wandered into the living room. "Show a girl a baby, and they gush all over her."

"They love her."

"I'm glad. I was worried that because she's not mine, they'd be weird about her being here."

"They love you, and they love her."

"I wish Jen was here, Mom." Kathy hugged her son.

"I know, Dickie. I'd fix this for you if I could," she whispered. "You have all the support you could need, son. You've got me, your sisters, your father, and Olivia. And with Liv comes the whole 1-6." Dickie choked out a small laugh.

"I think we'll be okay, me and Ellie."

"I think so, too."

"She'll always know how much I love her."

"What more could a girl ask for?"

"Thanks mom."

"We'll get Lizzie moved in with Kathleen today, and Ellie can have her own room soon."

"I think I want her with me for now," Dickie said. "I like being able to just look over at her, you know?"

"Oh, trust me, four times over, I understand. We'll get your room set up for two later then, okay?" Dickie nodded. They looked over when all the girls went 'Aww!' and Dickie shared a laugh with his mother. "You better rescue your daughter."

"What was so cute?" he called going in.

"She burped!" Lizzie said.

"I burp and its gross. She burps and its cute?"

Kathy watched her children around her granddaughter. It wasn't what she planned on as her family, but it was better than she could have imagined. For the first time that Kathy could remember, her children were getting along and becoming very good friends. They were happy in their own lives, and were grouping together to help Dickie through losing Jen. Kathy smiled and sighed happily. As she started to scrub at the breakfast pans, Dickie kissed her cheek, and grabbed a towl to dry them for her.

* * *

Monday came and Elliot kissed Liv once more before heading in to the precinct. They had everything planned, They would tell everyone over lunch. Fin and Munch already knew, but Casey, Don, and the rest of the squad had no idea. As they entered the 1-6, there was the usual Monday noise. Someone brought donuts, Munch was banned from the coffee maker once more, and Don yelled about no one showing up on time, when no one was due in for another 15 minutes.

"Who's catching?"

"I am," Fin called. A paper football hit him in the head from where Elliot and Olivia stood.

"Who-Stabler?" Don called, turning to face the two.

"What?" Liv and Elliot answered in unison. He froze, and Olivia waved her left hand. His eyes bulged when her ring caught his eye.

"Stabler?" he asked again. Liv grinned and blushed. "When?"

"September."

"Do you know how much paper work I have to do now?"

"None."

"Wh-"

"We've been married 4 months, and always kept it out of the office. You hired Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler back, and that's who you'll get. She kept her last name for work. Only for work. You don't have to notice anything if you don't want to, Don."

"Benson, I have a case that needs your attention," he said, without missing a beat.

"I'm on it."

"Its good to have you two back."

"Its great to be back."

"Good, get to work." He handed her a file and closed himself into his office. They'd taken the bait, hook, line and sinker. Don dialed the phone.

"_Novak_," came through.

"You owe me $500," Don said, grinning into the phone.

"_Dating_?"

"Married."

"_Damn. Will you take a check_?"

"Nope."

"_Damn it_." Don laughed and hung up the phone. He watched the squad room from his desk happily. Elliot and Olivia were happy, going over a case together. Elliot pulled his jacket on, and handed her the coat she'd just taken off. Munch and Fin flung the paper foot-balls back and forth as they talked about a case. Don picked up a cream filled donut and bit into it, squirting the cream onto his tie.

Life was officially perfect for Don Cragen.

* * *

That's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry about the month break; busy, writer's block, and illness again.


End file.
